Somewhere In The Middle
by brittaden
Summary: Set five years after "Finding the Way Back." Luke, Lorelai and their middle.
1. Happy Birthday, Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**Sequel to "Finding the Way Back," although if you didn't read that story, then I'm sure you can just read this as is and you'll be fine.**

**Ok so just a little background information, this story takes place almost exactly 5 years after the wedding. More information about what the characters have been up too will be presented throughout the story. I will get you all caught up. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**_Also there will be flashbacks and they will be italicized._**

* * *

One beautiful July morning in Stars Hollow, the town was just beginning to buzz with energy. Over at the Twickham house, which was now occupied by the Danes', everything was peaceful and quiet; well at least for now. A few hours from now, the house would be the center of attention in the town. Luke Danes stretched as he rolled over to his side and faced the sleeping figure next to him. He leaned over and gently kissed his sleeping wife on the cheek.

Lorelai's eyelids fluttered opened to find Luke staring at her, "You're staring again," she whispered sleepily.

"You're beautiful," Luke replied brushing a strand of hair away from her face. He caressed her cheek with his thumb as he smiled at her.

Lorelai blushed, even after almost five years of marriage, compliments from Luke still made her blush, "How come when I watch you while you are sleeping you call me creepy but you can watch me sleep without it being creepy?"

"Because you are beautiful when you're sleeping, I'm not," Luke replied.

"See that's where you're wrong, you're beautiful when you sleep too," Lorelai said running her hand along the fine stubble along his chin.

"Whatever crazy lady," Luke muttered before leaning in to kiss her. Lorelai rolled onto her back as Luke kissed her. She placed her hand at the nape of his neck as she deepened the kiss.

Luke broke away from the kiss and started to sprinkle kisses down her body until he reached her small pregnant belly. He rubbed small circles on her belly with his thumbs. Lorelai propped herself up on her elbows and smiled down at Luke, "Whatcha doing there?"

"Saying good morning to our baby," Luke replied as he lifted up her t-shirt. "Good morning baby," he whispered before placing several light kisses along her belly. The stubble on his chin grazed against her skin tickling her.

Lorelai giggled, "Okay, okay stop that tickles."

Luke lifted his head and gave her a small smile as he lay back down next to her. Lorelai scooted over on the bed and laid her head on his chest. Luke ran his fingers through her hair playing with the curls. As she lay there, she thought back to this day four years ago, the day their twins were born.

_Lorelai was walking around the house in a tank top and pair of Luke's sweatpants that she had cut without him knowing to make shorts. She had one hand placed on her back trying to knead the pain away and one hand on her belly rubbing it gently. Pregnancy was making her miserable and the summer heat was just making it worse. She was fuming from the fight she just had with Luke. She didn't even know how it started or why it started, she just knew soon they were yelling at one another and Luke stormed out of the house. He only stormed out after Lorelai yelled at him to leave. He had been gone for almost an hour now. April had heard the fight from her room and heard Luke slam the door as he left the house, so she came out of her room to keep an eye on Lorelai._

_Lorelai turned her head when she heard the door open. She turned her head to the side with a confused look on her face when she saw a hand slip through the opening in the door with a white flag. The flag began to wave around before Luke stepped inside._

_Luke threw both hands in the air and waved the white flag around some more, "See this? It means I surrender. I'm done fighting. Is it safe for me in the house now?"_

_Lorelai laughed despite herself and leaned against Luke when he got close enough, "I'm sorry. You know I love you."_

_Luke placed one hand on her back and began to rub gently where he knew she was hurting, "I know you do. Are you okay?"_

_"My back is just hurting again," Lorelai replied. _

_"Are you sure you're okay?" Luke asked as he began to apply more pressure to her back._

_"Ohh that feels good," Lorelai said as she moaned softly. "I think I just need to rest."_

_"Okay, let's get you to bed," Luke replied heading for the stairs._

_Lorelai scoffed, "If you think I'm walking up those stairs then it is you who is the crazy one. I'm staying down here. Those stairs are the enemy. I'm not climbing them, no way, no how. No stairs for me."_

_"Fine, Rory's room is downstairs, you can rest in there," Luke said leading her to Rory's bedroom. He propped pillows against the headboard before helping her onto the bed._

_Lorelai lay back against the pillows and looked at Luke, "Why are you being so nice when I'm being so terrible?"_

_"I know it's the hormones talking. Plus I love you crazy lady," Luke said placing a kiss on her forehead._

_Lorelai smiled, "Can you bring the fan from our room in here? It's hot."_

_Luke nodded, "Be right back," he said kissing her once again before leaving the room._

_When Luke left the room, Lorelai felt a huge kick from one of the babies, if not both of them kicking. One hand flew to her belly as she used the other hand to help push herself up off the bed. She gasped as she noticed a small puddle forming on the floor beneath her._

_"Luke, forget the fan!" Lorelai yelled. "Luke, April, someone come in here."_

_Luke and April both appeared at the door at the same time. Lorelai looked up at Luke, "We need to go to the hospital."_

_"But you're not due for another two weeks," Luke replied._

_"I know but the doctors said they would probably be early," Lorelai said. "We need to go now Luke."_

_Luke walked over to Lorelai and wrapped an arm around her waist while April headed upstairs to grab the bags they had packed. Luke, being the cautious one, had been planning for this day. He and April had a plan for what to do when it was time to go._

_Pretty soon they had arrived at the hospital. While Lorelai was getting put into a room, April began making phone calls to everyone that needed to be there for Lorelai. Not long after being called, Emily and Richard arrived at the hospital. Sookie arrived after she had left Jackson with the kids. Rory promised to be there as soon as she could. She was just getting off work and it would take her a few hours to get back to Stars Hollow._

_Three hours after they arrived at the hospital, the doctor became concerned when one of the babies' heart rate began to drop. This prompted an emergency C-section. Lorelai was scared but Luke comforted her by telling her the story of the day they first met. Rory arrived while Lorelai was in surgery and was quickly informed of the situation by April. _

_Despite the scare during labor, William Joshua Danes was born perfectly healthy weighing in at 5lbs. 4oz. and Isabelle Emily Danes was born perfectly healthy weighing in at 5lbs 2oz. Isabelle had inherited her mother's head full of dark curls while William's hair was much lighter in color and thinner._

"Lorelai?" Luke called gently nudging her.

"Hmm what?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing, you just seemed out of it there for a few minutes," Luke replied.

"Just thinking about the day the twins were born. I cannot believe they are turning four today. It seems like just yesterday they were just two little babies. Now they are starting school soon," Lorelai said. "I just miss when my babies were actual little babies."

Luke gave a soft chuckle, "Well in a few months we will have a tiny baby again," he said placing one hand on her baby bump.

Lorelai smiled and placed her hand over his, "Yeah, we will; a tiny baby that was a total and complete surprise to both mommy and daddy."

"That's an understatement."

Lorelai laughed as she sat up in bed, "Come on let's go see if the munchkins are up."

Luke followed Lorelai as she walked down the hall to the twins' room. She pushed open the door to find that Isabelle was awake and sitting on her bed reading, or attempting to read, while William was sitting on the floor playing with his toy cars.

Lorelai smiled, "Happy Birthday babies," she greeted as she walked into the room. Isabelle scrambled off the bed and ran over to her mother, her dark curls bouncing with every step. Lorelai bent down and hugged her tightly. Will got up from the floor and joined in the hug.

Luke watched them hugging before stepping into the room and gathering the twins in his arms, "Happy Birthday you two."

"Why didn't you come wake us up when you got up?" Lorelai asked looking at the twins.

"I don't know," Isabelle replied.

"So Will, Izzy," Lorelai said. "Since it is your birthday, I think if you ask your dad nicely that he will make his special birthday pancakes."

"Can we have birthday pancakes?" Will asked.

"Please daddy?" Izzy asked.

"Go ahead and use the pout Izzy," Lorelai encouraged.

On cue, Isabelle began pouting. Lorelai had taught her how to use the out against Luke since it almost always worked. Lorelai had found out the pout worked years ago and was now passing the secret on to her daughter. Will had been taught the pout as well and used it for a little while until he thought that pouting was a girl thing. Isabelle tried to use the pout on her mother but it never worked. Lorelai was immune to the pout since it was her trademark after all.

"Yeah please daddy," Lorelai begged in the same manner as the twins. She began to pout along with Izzy, "You can't tell but future Danes in here is pouting too."

"Okay I will make birthday pancakes," Luke said as he set the twins back down on the floor.

Lorelai shook her head laughing, "The pout gets you every time," she said looking up at Luke. "Okay how about you two go downstairs and help daddy with pancakes while I go take a shower?"

"Okay," the twins said in unison as they raced out of the door and down the stairs. Luke and Lorelai laughed as they heard the twins betting who would reach the kitchen first.

"Make sure you save me some birthday pancakes," Lorelai said.

"But it's not your birthday," Luke replied.

"Don't I get birthday pancakes for being the mother of your children?" Lorelai asked as she walked out of the twins' room and back to her bedroom.

Luke smirked, "Nope," he said before turning around walking down the staircase.

Lorelai gasped, "You mean man," she said before disappearing into the bedroom and then into the bathroom.

* * *

After her shower, Lorelai headed downstairs to join everyone for breakfast. She walked into the kitchen to find the twins sitting as the island on stools as they were eating pancakes. April was sitting next to them eating a bowl of oatmeal and fruit. April was home from college for the summer and staying with Luke and Lorelai. Anna had received a job offer in California shortly before April was to start college. When April received her acceptance letter from Harvard University, she made the decision to live with Luke and Lorelai until she was to move into her dorm while her mother went to California.

"Good morning April," Lorelai said entering the kitchen and pouring a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Lorelai," April replied between bites of her oatmeal. "Oatmeal?" she offered pointing to the pot of oatmeal Luke had made.

"No thanks kid," Lorelai said as she sat down next to the twins. "You are just like your father, always trying to make me eat healthier. I will just take some pancakes."

Luke turned around and placed some pancakes in front of Lorelai. He noticed the cup of coffee sitting in front of Lorelai, "What are you drinking?"

Lorelai smiled innocently, "What are you talking about?" she asked taking a sip of coffee. "Ugh it's decaf," she glared at Luke.

Luke smirked, "Gotcha," he said causing the twins and April to laugh.

"Evil, evil man; I should have known it was too good to be true to see a fresh pot of coffee made. I should have known it was going to be decaf," Lorelai replied.

"You're pregnant, you're not drinking coffee unless it is decaf and even that is limited," Luke replied.

"I drank coffee with both Rory and the twins, they all turned out okay."

"And I didn't like you drinking coffee with the twins."

"But they still turned out okay," Lorelai said glancing down at her pancakes. "Luke these are pancakes."

"I just heard you say that you wanted pancakes," Luke said before remembering how lately Lorelai's cravings changed at the drop of a hat, "Don't tell me that you have already changed your mind."

"I meant these are regular, boring, plain, nothing special about them pancakes," Lorelai explained as if the simplest thing in the world.

"And?" Luke asked crossing his arms as he looked at Lorelai.

Lorelai pouted, "I wanted birthday pancakes. I want the pancakes with the sprinkles like they have," she pointed at the pancakes on Will and Izzy's plates.

"It's not your birthday," Will said looking up at his mother.

"Will's right, it's not your birthday," Luke said.

Lorelai gasped, "But do we not remember what happened four years ago? I gave birth to these two crazy little kids. The mother should have special birthday pancakes. Plus baby here," she said emphasizing her belly, "is craving birthday pancakes." She knew Luke would rarely deny her things if it involved the baby in any sort of way.

"Jeez," Luke said rolling his eyes. He switched out Lorelai's plain pancakes for the birthday pancakes he made especially for the twins. He also placed a bowl of fruit next to her pancakes. "Eat the fruit too."

Lorelai clapped excitedly, "Thank you babe."

"Sometimes I think the twins are more mature than you," Luke replied.

"Ha-ha very funny Luke," Lorelai said as she began to eat the fruit, saving the pancakes for last. "Rory called last night, she said she would be here early since she and April are supposed to take the twins away while we prepare for the party."

"Is her boyfriend coming with her?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shook her head, "No Rory said that Daniel was staying in New York this weekend. He was some work to finish so he can't make it."

"Is someone talking about me?" Rory asked walking into the kitchen carrying her bags. "I thought I heard my name. Ooh and I smell pancakes."

"Rory!" Will and Izzy said at the same time. Lorelai helped them off their stools as they went to hug Rory. She bent down and wrapped her arms tightly around them.

"I've missed you guys," Rory said as she released them. They climbed back onto their stools and finished eating.

"And what about your dearest mother?" Lorelai asked turning around on her stool.

Rory smiled, "I've missed you too," she said hugging her mother.

"You really need to work on visiting more often, phone calls just aren't the same," Lorelai replied loosening her grip on Rory.

"I know," Rory said, "And how is my future baby brother or sister doing?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smiled, "Your future sibling is doing great."

"Hey kid," Luke said walking to hug Rory.

"I've missed you too Luke." Rory said hugging him. "Are those birthday pancakes?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah but your mother took the last ones."

"Sorry kid, you got here too late," Lorelai replied as she sat back down and began to eat again.

Rory just smiled, "Hey April," she said walking over to hug her. They had grown closer ever since Luke and Lorelai got married.

April hugged back, "Hey Rory."

"Do you want some breakfast Rory? There's plenty, well for right now anyways," Luke said.

"Don't drink the coffee, it is decaf," Lorelai called out through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Um okay, I won't drink the coffee," Rory replied, "But I will take some pancakes as soon as I put my stuff in my room."

"Go ahead and fix your plate, I'll carry your stuff to your room," Luke said as he grabbed Rory's bags. He exited the kitchen and headed down the hallway to Rory's room.

Rory grabbed a plate from the cabinet and began to fill it with pancakes. She grabbed the syrup and poured it on her pancakes as she sat down at the counter opposite of her mother.

After getting caught up on what Rory has been up too and eating breakfast, Lorelai rushed the twins out of the kitchen to get them ready to go off with Rory and April. Since April was already dressed and ready to go, she stayed in the kitchen talking to Rory. Luke headed upstairs to the twins' room to help Lorelai get them ready. He walked into the room to find Isabelle dressed in a pink tutu, her light-up sneakers, a white sparkly t-shirt, a purple bow clipped into her curls, and her fairy wings strapped to her back. Will was dressed more toned down in shorts, a dinosaur t-shirt, and his light-up sneakers.

"Izzy wanted to dress herself," Lorelai explained when she saw the look on Luke's face.

Luke laughed, "I can see that. She is definitely your daughter, she dresses just like you."

"Hey!" Lorelai said. "I don't wear fairy wings mister."

"But if you had some, you would definitely wear them," Luke replied.

"You know me so well," Lorelai said smiling. "Alright you two, we need to get you out of the house so daddy and I can prepare for the party. Let's go," she said ushering them out of the room and down the stairs.

"What are you wearing Izzy?" Rory and April both asked as she walked back into the kitchen.

"My birthday outfit," Izzy replied twirling around so they could examine her outfit.

"She dressed herself," Lorelai explained. "Now you four need to leave, we have lots to do."

"Okay, okay, we're leaving," Rory said grabbing her purse and keys.

"Wait, kisses for mommy," Lorelai said bending down and opening her arms. Will and Izzy ran over to her both giving her a kiss on the cheek before going to hug Luke.

"Just give us a few hours," Lorelai said. "I'll call you when everything is ready," she said looking at Rory and April.

"Okay, see you later," April said as she walked out the door following Rory and the twins.

"Okay so we have lots to do before everyone arrives," Lorelai said looking at Luke. "We need to get started now."

"Maybe you should rest a little, I can handle it," Luke said.

"I'm fine Luke," Lorelai replied.

"But the baby," Luke said placing a hand on either side of the belly.

"The baby is fine too. I know all the risks the doctor explained at our last appointment. I get it this is not going to be easy at my age. The twins weren't even that easy but I will be fine. The doctor said I can work as long as I don't push myself too hard. I will not stress myself out," Lorelai replied.

"But if you get tired or you don't feel well you will rest right?" Luke asked.

Lorelai sighed, "Yes overprotective daddy, I will rest. Now let's get everything ready."

* * *

An hour later, Lorelai had the inside of the house decorated; she was now working on the outside of the house. Luke was inside preparing food for the party, alongside Sookie who was putting the finishing touches on the birthday cake. She and Lorelai had decided to come but the two ideas the kids had for their cake into one big cake.

"Are you two getting along in here?" Lorelai asked walking into the kitchen to get more streamers.

"As long as Luke stays out of my way then I'm good," Sookie replied.

"I'm being bossed around in my own kitchen," Luke grumbled.

"Don't make me put you two in timeout now," Lorelai replied in the tone she reserved for the twins when they were acting up. "The cake looks great Sookie," she reached over to swipe some icing off the side.

Sookie smacked her hand, "Touch the cake and you get put in timeout."

"Jeez now I'm getting threatened at in my own house," Lorelai said pulling her hand back. She walked out of the kitchen when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to find Kirk and a group of guys standing there.

"I'm here with the bouncy house," Kirk greeted.

Lorelai smiled, "Great, just go around back. I'll meet you out there."

"Tell me again why you agreed to let Kirk put up a bouncy house," Luke said as Lorelai passed through the kitchen again. "I mean it's Kirk."

"First, bouncy houses are cool. Will and Izzy are going to love it. Second, Kirk has become a tad bit more responsible since he and Lulu got married and had a kid. He's a father now so he has managed to grow up some. Plus there are guys with him that I'm sure know what they are doing," Lorelai replied on her way out the door.

"Well I'm going with you to make sure they set this thing up right even though I still don't know why I agreed to one. They are dangerous," Luke said as they walked outside.

"It took some work but I finally managed to convince you; you forget I have very persuasive powers," Lorelai said waggling her eyebrows.

"Your persuasive powers are dangerous," Luke replied.

"Oh trust me I know. I believe this," she said rubbing one hand over her small baby bump, "is the result of me trying to persuade you to do something." She began to decorate the patio with more streamers.

Luke walked over to Kirk and the group of guys as he watched them set up the bouncy house. Lorelai stopped putting up streamers long enough to watch Luke get irritated with how Kirk was setting things up and storming around the yard ordering the guys around. She laughed as she turned her back towards Luke to continue putting up streamers. Thirty minutes later, Luke walked over to Lorelai.

"Bouncy house is up," Luke said.

"Oooooh cool," Lorelai said excitedly as she walked over to the bouncy house. "Thanks Kirk for doing this."

"No problem, someone will be by tomorrow to take it down," Kirk replied. "Want to be the first one to try it out?"

"Um hello Kirk, pregnant lady here, I don't think a bouncy house is a good idea. However," she said smiling back at Luke, "Luke here may want to give it a try."

"I would try it out but Lulu thinks I will hurt myself so she doesn't want me jumping around in one," Kirk said pouting.

"Poor Kirk," Lorelai said with just a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm not trying it out," Luke replied.

"Fine be grumpy Luke. Bouncy houses are super fun though; you're going to be sad that you missed out. I wish I could jump in one but I'm carrying baby so I can't," Lorelai replied.

"I think I'll live," Luke said.

"Whatever," Lorelai said turning back to Kirk. "So you, Lulu, and Kirk Jr. are all coming to the party right?"

Kirk nodded, "Yeah maybe Lulu will let me jump in the bouncy house then. I'll ask," he replied before walking off with the group of guys he brought with him.

"It's scary to think that Kirk is actually in charge of another human life now. Who ever thought he would be a father?" Lorelai asked. "I still can't believe Lulu let him name the baby Kirk Jr. I should have expected it though after he named his cat after himself."

."It's scary to think there are now two Kirks in Stars Hollow," Luke replied.

"Well our kids will have a Kirk around their age to grow up with," Lorelai replied.

Luke groaned, "That's an even scarier thought."

* * *

The party was now ready to be started; Lorelai called Rory and April telling them that it was now time to come back to the house since the guests would be arriving at any minute. She wanted the birthday boy and girl at the house before everyone else. A few minutes after calling Rory, she and April arrived back at the house with the twins.

"We're back," Rory called walking through the front door. Will and Izzy ran into the house behind Rory.

"Come here you two, your dad and I have a surprise out in the backyard for you," Lorelai said. She held out her hands for each of the twins to grab one. "Now I want you to cover your eyes until we get outside." The twins did as they were told grabbing onto Lorelai's hand while using their other hand to cover their eyes.

Luke opened the back door for Lorelai as she led the twins outside. She walked over to the bouncy house and stopped, "Okay, open your eyes!"

"A bouncy house, cool!" Will shouted.

"Super cool," Izzy yelled. "Can we play in it?"

Luke nodded, "Just take your shoes off first."

Will and Izzy sat down on the ground as they took their shoes off. They handed their shoes to their father before scrambling off towards the bouncy house. Luke wrapped one arm around Lorelai as they watched the twins jump around laughing.

As the guests arrived, they all mingled outside where the party was taking place. Lorelai had a table set up inside for everyone to put the presents for the twins. Sookie's kids, Lane's boys, and Doula soon joined Will and Izzy in the bouncy house. As Lorelai walked around talking to the party guests, conversation switched between the twins and the new baby. Liz had explained to Lorelai that Jess couldn't get away from work to attend the party. After a few minutes, Lorelai wrangled the kids out of the bouncy house and rushed them inside so Will and Izzy could open their presents.

Lorelai decorated two chairs, one in blue and one in pink, for the twins to sit in while they opened their presents. She sat down on the couch watching the kids open their presents. When Izzy opened yet another tutu to add to her extensive collection, Miss Patty spoke up.

"Lorelai, dear when are you going to sign that girl up for dance? I would love to have her in one of my classes."

"She wants to dance but if she takes after Rory or me then she doesn't have a chance. However Luke does have some moves so maybe she will be great in dance class," Lorelai replied.

"Lorelai," Luke sighed clearly embarrassed.

Lorelai cringed, "Sorry babe," she kissed his cheek.

"Can I take dance please mommy?" Izzy asked.

"We will talk with Miss Patty later and see about finding you a dance class," Lorelai promised. Izzy smiled brightly in response.

"I want to play baseball," Will said as he opened up a present that contained a baseball glove and bat.

"Well it is not exactly time to sign up for baseball," Luke said. "When it comes time again, we can sign you up though."

"Can I play baseball too?" Izzy asked.

"If you want too," Luke replied smiling. He was happy that his son and daughter both wanted to play baseball.

"Sometimes I don't think she is mine when she willingly wants to play sports," Lorelai whispered looking at Luke.

"Everything else about her is just like you though," Luke said.

"Well I'm pretty great so…" Lorelai replied with a grin.

"Lorelai, when are you due again?" Lulu asked. She was sitting with a one-year old Kirk Jr. in her lap.

"I'm due November 28," Lorelai announced.

After presents were opened, Lorelai announced it was cake time. She led the twins to the dining room where the cake was sitting in the middle of the table. The cake was a mash-up of two ideas the twins had. Will wanted a dinosaur cake while Izzy wanted a fairy cake. Sookie combined the two creating a half dinosaur/half fairy cake.

Lorelai smiled at the twin's excitement over the cake. They both loved it. She led the group in singing happy birthday to the twins. After the song was over, Will and Izzy blew out the candles. Luke began to cut the cake and pass out the pieces. After the kids were served cake, Lorelai grabbed a piece and sat down at the table.

"This is some party you managed to put together," Emily said as she sat down next to Lorelai.

Lorelai smiled, "Thank you. Cake?" she offered.

Emily shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, it's really great cake. Sookie made it," Lorelai explained.

"No, really I'm fine. Although I'm sure your father is getting himself a piece," Emily replied.

"Yeah, he just got a piece," Lorelai said as she watched Luke hand Richard a piece of cake. "How is Dad?" she asked. Richard's health had declined over the past few years. He was recently hospitalized from complications with his heart.

Emily sighed, "He's doing better. He does need to watch his diet though but I guess one piece of cake isn't going to hurt him," Lorelai nodded in response as she ate. "How are you doing though? How's the baby?"

"I'm doing fine," Lorelai insisted. "The doctor just told me not to push myself too much. As long as I take it easy and don't put myself into stressful situations then I should be fine. She is already talking about putting me on bed-rest more towards the end of the pregnancy."

"Well you should listen to your doctor, at your age a pregnancy isn't going to be that easy," Emily replied.

"I know. Luke makes sure I rest though. He will make sure I follow the doctor's orders," Lorelai explained.

"He's a good man," Emily said.

Lorelai grinned, "Yeah he is."

* * *

Later that day, Lorelai was sitting out on the patio with her feet propped up watching the kids play once again in the bouncy house. Sookie walked up and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Sookie that was a great cake; I think I ate like 3 pieces. Luke cut me off after the third piece claiming it wasn't good for the baby," Lorelai said.

Sookie laughed, "Yeah I saw you two fighting over the cake."

"Yeah, I even poked him with the fork but he still took the cake away. He's so overprotective when I'm pregnant," Lorelai replied.

"Jackson was the same way," Sookie replied. "Have you thought of any names for this baby?"

Lorelai shook her head, "Not really. With Will and Izzy it was easy but this one I have no name ideas for; maybe it will be easier when we find out the gender."

"You could always name baby after me," Sookie replied smiling.

"So not fair, you never named a kid after me."

"Ahh true, you will think of something."

"Hopefully," Lorelai replied as she absentmindedly rubbed one hand over her belly.

Lorelai and Sookie stayed seated chatting for a while. As the day wore on, party guests began to leave. As the guests left, they stopped by and thanked Lorelai for inviting them to the party. Once all the guests were gone, Luke came and sat down beside Lorelai. She reached her hand out and grabbed Luke's hand intertwining their fingers.

"We should get inside and clean up," Lorelai said making absolutely no move to get out of her chair.

"Actually," Rory said walking up behind her mother. "The house is all cleaned up."

"What?" Lorelai asked turning around in her chair. "How is it cleaned?"

"Rory and I cleaned it all up," April replied. "The presents are all still in the living room but the kitchen is cleaned, the food is put away, and all the wrapping paper is thrown away."

"Aww you guys, that's so nice. Come hug me, I don't want to get up," Lorelai said dropping Luke's hand and throwing open her arms waiting for the girls to hug her.

Both Rory and April smiled and hugged Lorelai before taking a seat out on the patio close to them.

"When are you going back to New York Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't have to go back until Monday," Rory replied.

"Yay so we can at least spend tomorrow together," Lorelai replied. "Although I may have to fight Will and Izzy for your attention; you coming home was present enough for them. They miss their oldest sister."

"I miss them too," Rory said.

"They miss you too April, when you're at Harvard," Lorelai replied. "But you visit more often than Rory."

April smiled, "I miss them too."

"Although I don't think I'm going to let either of you go back anywhere as long as you keep cleaning the house for me," Lorelai replied.

"I do most of the cleaning anyways," Luke said chiming into the conversation.

"Yeah but see if Rory and April cleaned the house, we would have much more alone time together," Lorelai replied.

"Time alone with you is always great," Luke whispered as he leaned across the chair as kissed Lorelai.

"Gross!" Rory yelled out in the same manner the twins always did when their parents kissed.

Lorelai laughed as she broke away, "If it's gross then close your eyes because I'm going to kiss my husband again."

Rory and April both pretended to be grossed out and covered their eyes as Luke and Lorelai kissed again. The twins came running over and both launched themselves into Luke's lap breaking the kiss apart. Luke sat back in the chair as the twins settled down in his lap. Lorelai smiled over at Luke as she watched him with the twins. They jabbered on about their birthday and the presents while Luke listened intently throwing a comment in every now and then. She looked to her other side to see that April and Rory were no longer there. She scanned the yard until she saw them in the bouncy house.

Lorelai nudged Luke's arm, "Look," she said pointing at the bouncy house.

Luke laughed as he watched Rory and April jumping around. Will and Izzy noticed and scrambled off Luke's lap to join their older sisters.

Lorelai looked over at Luke, "You sure you don't want to join them? It looks like fun."

"Nah, I'm good."

Lorelai smiled as Rory and April suggested games to play with the twins while they bounced around. The twins readily agreed to the games, "We have a pretty great family, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do," Luke replied.

"And in a few months our family is going to get even bigger when this little one decides to make his or her appearance."

"How are you and the baby today?"

"Luke I'm fine, the baby is fine, we're all good. I already told you that. I know this wasn't planned and I understand the doctor's concerns but you don't have to check up on me fifty times a day," she said. "It is sweet that you do though."

"I have to watch out for my baby and my girl," Luke replied.

Lorelai sighed, "I love it when you call me your girl."

"Well you are my girl," he whispered.

"And I love it, even when we are fighting I still love it," Lorelai replied.

"Even when you make me sleep in the guest room?" Luke asked with a grin.

Lorelai laughed loudly, "That was only a few times when I was pregnant with the twins. It was the summer time, it was hot in the house, I was carrying so much extra weight which made me even hotter and then you were producing too much body heat to be in the same bed with me. I was still miserable those nights because you weren't in bed with me."

"I was miserable those nights too," he admitted. "I don't like sleeping without you."

* * *

After a while of jumping in the bouncy house, Luke and Lorelai made the twins get out so they could take their baths. Rory and April volunteered to help with bath-time since Luke and Lorelai had been busy all day preparing for the party. Rory also knew the doctors told her mother to take it easy so she was determined to help her mother out as much as possible while visiting. While the twins were taking their baths, Luke and Lorelai lounged on the couch.

As soon as bath-time was over, Will and Izzy came bounding down the stairs dressed in their pajamas. They launched themselves on the couch beside Luke and Lorelai. Rory and April came downstairs and sat in the chairs opposite of the couch.

"Are you two tired? You had a busy day," Lorelai said pulling Will closer to her while Izzy snuggled up to Luke.

"I'm not tired," Will said as he started yawning.

Lorelai smiled, "Really, because you're yawning there buddy. I think you're tired."

"Tell us a story," Izzy requested.

Lorelai glanced over at the clock in the living room. The time read 8:24 pm, she smiled, "Well this is almost the time that you two were born so I guess it's story time," she said before launching into the story of the day the twins were born like she did every birthday. Granted most birthdays so far, the twins slept through the story but Lorelai recounted the day to them, making the story as entertaining as possible.

"Your story-telling skills put them to sleep," Rory said looking over at her mother who now had Will lying across her lap fast asleep while Izzy had fallen asleep on Luke's chest.

"Hush you; I have great story-telling skills. You would know that because I tell you about the day you were born on your birthday too," Lorelai replied, "Although it's harder to do now that you don't live with me."

"Well last year you did call and leave several voicemails telling me the story," Rory replied.

"It's the only way I could tell you the story at the time you were born last year since you didn't answer your phone when I called."

"I'm going to take them to their room," Luke said as he stood up with Izzy in his arms. He shifted her around so her head rested on his shoulder. He took her upstairs before coming back downstairs to get Will. As he picked Will up, Lorelai got up from the couch and followed him upstairs. She watched from the doorway as Luke tucked both kids into bed, whispered I love you to them, and kissed both of their heads before he walked back over to her.

"Watching that scene right there makes me wonder why you ever doubted yourself as a father. You're an amazing dad," Lorelai whispered.

"Well it's easy to be a good dad when you have super-mom on your side," Luke replied.

"You think I'm super-mom?" Lorelai asked. Luke nodded. Suddenly her eyes lit up, "Ooh do you think I could get a cape?"

"A cape?" Luke asked as they began to walk back down the stairs.

"Yes Luke a cape. If I really am super-mom then I need a cape. Super heroes have capes," Lorelai replied. "I could have an entire costume; I just need a color scheme. I could sew a giant S onto the cape."

"Here we go," Luke muttered knowing that this was just the start of another one of Lorelai's ideas.

"What's going on?" Rory asked.

"Well," Lorelai said smiling. "Luke here thinks that I'm super-mom," she said striking a super hero pose.

"Are you getting a cape?" April asked.

"See Luke, April knows that I need a cape if I am super-mom," Lorelai said as she sat next to him on the couch.

Rory laughed, "Yeah Luke she definitely needs a cape."

"Are you three trying to team up against me?" Luke asked.

"The girls have to stick together," April said.

"Solidarity, sister," Rory replied.

"Ya-Ya!" Lorelai shouted with her fist in the air. Lorelai, Rory, and April all laughed while Luke rolled his eyes. She patted his arm sympathetically, "Poor Luke is surrounded by girls, maybe this baby will be a boy so you and Will have someone else on your side."

"When do you find out what you are having?" Rory asked.

"I think they said we could find out at the next appointment," Luke answered.

"You better call me or text me as soon as you find out," Rory replied.

April nodded her head, "Me too."

"Trust me I will," Lorelai yawned as she leaned against Luke. She let her head fall against his shoulder as she began to doze off. "Come on sleepy, let's get you to bed," Luke said when he noticed she was falling asleep.

"Bed sounds nice," Lorelai whispered. "Goodnight girls," she said leaving them downstairs to chat while she and Luke headed to bed.

* * *

**Just a few things: I do plan to have a flashback on how she told Luke/when she told Luke she was pregnant the first time with the twins. Rory has a new boyfriend; I decided not to pair her up with Jess just to do something different. More details about what the characters have been up to will be revealed as the story goes on. I have a few flashbacks planned out.**

**As always please leave a review! Reviews mean the world to me. I want to know if you're interested in this story-line as a sequel.**

**Also if you have any ideas/opinions on the sequel feel free to leave those below or message me. I haven't decided on the gender of the new baby yet so if you have an opinion please tell me.**


	2. Danes Daily Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright you two," Lorelai said as she finished getting the twins ready for the day, "Why don't you go see if your sisters want to go to the diner with us?"

"Where are they?" Will asked.

"Well I think they may still be asleep but I'm not sure, let's go see," Lorelai said as she walked out of the room and downstairs with the twins following her.

April was already awake and sitting in the living room when Lorelai and the twins came down. Lorelai looked over at April, "Where's Rory?"

"She's still asleep," April replied.

Lorelai smiled at April and walked down the hall to Rory's room and motioned for the twins to follow her. She pushed the door open and smiled at the twins, "Alright you two go wake up Rory so we can go to the diner."

Will and Izzy headed into Rory's room and began jumping on the bed and chanting 'Wake up Rory,' while Lorelai headed back down the hall to the living room. As she sat down next to April, April glanced over at her, "Isn't Rory going to be mad that they are waking her up early?"

"Hmm maybe but she can't sleep in all day, plus we need to go to the diner for breakfast and we need everyone to go, so waking her up will be fine; plus she doesn't visit too often so having her brother and sister wake her up will be a treat," Lorelai replied.

April laughed, "I know how she gets in the morning so if she's grumpy it's all your fault."

"I can handle it."

"Mom!" Rory shouted from her room causing both Lorelai and April to burst out laughing. Once Lorelai calmed herself down, she got off the couch and headed down the hallway into Rory's room. She stopped in the doorway when she saw Rory sitting up in bed. Will and Izzy were both sitting in front of her smiling proudly.

"Well good morning sweets," Lorelai greeted cheerfully.

"Did you send them in here?" Rory asked pointing at the twins.

Lorelai clutched her hand over her heart, "It hurts me that you would accuse me of something like that. I would never send them in here to wake you up. I know you like your sleep."

"You said wake up Rory," Izzy said looking at Lorelai.

"Yeah you told us to wake up Rory," Will said.

"Hey you two, you're supposed to be on my side. You're not supposed to tell Rory that," Lorelai replied. "Well Rory, now that you're up you can come with us to the diner; just hurry and get dressed. I'm starving!" Lorelai waved the twins over before turning to walk out of the room.

"Thanks for the wakeup call," Rory called sarcastically from her room.

Lorelai poked her head back in the door and smiled, "Don't you just love being home?"

* * *

Lorelai walked through the diner door holding Izzy's hand. Rory followed her in holding Will's hand while April followed in behind Rory. As soon as the twins set foot in the diner, they ran across the floor and almost made it behind the counter before Luke stopped them scooping them both up in his arms.

He stood at the counter holding them both in his arms, "You guys now you're not supposed to go behind the counter. You could get hurt."

Izzy sighed, "The potatoes."

Lorelai laughed, "I think you talk about potatoes falling on someone's head too much Luke. That's all they know about."

"Just trying to protect them," Luke replied.

"I know babe, but they were just trying to say good morning. They don't like mornings where they can't wake up both mommy and daddy," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, good morning," Will said.

"Good morning."

Luke smiled, "Good morning to you too."

"Alright give your dad a kiss then go join your sisters so we can eat," Lorelai said. She watched as both twins kissed Luke on the cheek. He set them on the ground and they headed over to the table where Rory and April were sitting. Lorelai kissed Luke on the cheek as well before following the twins over to the table. As Lorelai sat down, Luke began to take their orders.

"Orange juice or apple juice to go with your breakfast?" Luke asked looking at the twins.

"Orange juice," Will said.

"Apple juice," Izzy answered.

"Actually apple juice sounds good, I want that too and some coffee," Lorelai said, "With pancakes and bacon."

Rory and April gave their orders as Luke scribbled them down onto the order pad. Luke brought their drink orders to the table before heading back to the kitchen to help Cesar prepare their orders. After a few minutes, the breakfast was brought out. As they ate breakfast, they made plans for how they were going to spend their day. Tomorrow, Rory would be leaving to go back to New York. Her internship at the New York Times had turned into an actual job as a journalist. She had lived in New York ever since she moved there for the internship. Even though her visits were sporadic, she always made sure to come home around the holidays and for the twins' birthdays.

As the twins finished their breakfast, Lorelai pulled some wipes out of her purse to clean their hands of syrup. A few times when the twins would get sticky with the syrup from their pancakes, she would refuse to wipe them off telling them to go hug their father with sticky hands. She always laughed when he complained of sticky jam hands so every now and then she would let the twins attack him with sticky syrup hands just to get another laugh in.

"Are you guys leaving?" Luke asked when he noticed Lorelai gathering her things.

"Yes, we have a full day planned. Will wants to stay at the diner with you though, is that okay?" Lorelai asked. "I just think he doesn't feel like being in a house full of girls all day."

"Of course he can stay," Luke replied. "I don't blame him for wanting to get out of the house with all of you; too many girls, he needs male bonding time."

Lorelai smiled as she placed her hand on her baby bump, "Well you never know this one may be a boy too, just to try and equal out the male-female ratio in the house."

"Go have fun with our girls," Luke replied.

"I'm going, but first I need a kiss," Lorelai said walking to the end of the counter. She kissed Luke quickly before turning to face Will who had now climbed up onto a stool, "A kiss from you too," she said leaning over so Will could kiss her cheek. "Alright now with kisses from my two favorite men, I should get going. Have fun you two," she called as she walked out the door to join Rory, April, and Izzy.

* * *

Later that night after Lorelai had spent the day with the girls and after dinner was eaten, the family was all gathered in the living room watching _Finding Nemo _courtesy of both Will and Izzy who were both obsessed with the movie. Will and Izzy were both sitting on the floor in their pajamas as they watched the movie. Lorelai sat with her head resting on Luke's shoulder as they sat on the couch. Rory and April were sitting in the chairs opposite of the couch. As the movie ended, Lorelai stood up from the couch.

"Alright munchkins, time for bed," Lorelai announced. "Let's go, I'll read to you tonight."

"Can Rory read us a book?" Will asked.

"Yeah I want Rory to read," Izzy said.

Lorelai pouted, "You don't want mom to read? I do all the cool voices for different characters."

"Mom don't guilt them into it, they probably want me to read since you always read to them," Rory replied. "Right guys?"

"Right," the twins said at the same time.

"Yeah, I guess you can read to them since you're never here," Lorelai replied. "You two just come and kiss me kisses before bed."

Lorelai sat back down on the couch as the twins made their way over. They climbed onto the couch giving both Luke and Lorelai kisses on the cheeks and hugs. They told April goodnight with a hug before Rory led them up the stairs and to their room so she could put them to bed. Lorelai rested her shoulder back on Luke's shoulder while they listened to April talk about how she was heading back to school soon.

Upstairs, Rory walked into the twins' room and grabbed a book from their bookshelf. She sat down on Izzy's bed while a twin sat on either side of her. They both leaned against her as Rory opened the book.

"What book did you pick?" Izzy asked.

"I chose 'Where the Wild Things Are,'" Rory answered.

"I like that book," Will replied.

Rory smiled, "Me too."

She leaned up against the wall as she began to read the book to them. Will and Izzy read along with her, pointing out the words that they knew. Since Lorelai read to them every night before bed, they were quick to pick up on words. She worked with them on their reading skills since she wanted them prepared for school once they started. Right now they had a few days during the week where they went to a daycare almost Pre-K type of school when Lorelai needed to spend long days at the Inn and Luke had to work at the diner. Since they only went a couple of days during the week, they also spent their days at their parent's places of work when they were not in daycare.

After reading the book twice to the twins and resisting reading the book a third time, Rory tucked them into their beds. She knew their little trick where they begged to read more books so they could stay up later but she also knew that her mom rarely gave into that. Lorelai usually read the same book twice or read two different books to them or she just made up a story if that's what they wanted. Rory told the twins goodnight and kissed their heads before heading back downstairs.

"Did you have any trouble putting them to bed?" Lorelai asked when Rory walked back into the room.

"Well besides them wanting me to read to them a third time, not really. They did try to trick me and say that I could read the book as many times as I wanted to them," Rory said.

Lorelai laughed, "Oh they do try to trick you but you were the same way; always trying to find a way to stay up later. I know how to resist their pouting but old Luke here is not so good at resisting when they pout."

"You give into them too," Luke replied.

"Yeah but Izzy had you wrapped around her little finger from the moment she was born. She's such a daddy's girl," Lorelai replied. "You don't stand a chance when she starts to pout, you're just an old softy," she teased.

"I'm going to bed," Luke said standing up from the couch.

Lorelai reached out and grabbed his arm, "No, stay. You don't have to leave because I'm teasing you. I promise to be good if you stay."

Luke leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I'm just tired Lorelai. You can spend some more time with Rory before she leaves."

Lorelai grinned, "Well then goodnight Luke," she said, "Kiss first though." Luke leaned down and kissed her before heading upstairs.

"I think I'm going to head to bed too," April said.

"Oh you don't have too," Lorelai said. "You can stay up with Rory and me. We can talk, you know girl talk."

April smiled, "No, it's fine. I have some reading I want to do anyways."

"Oh okay, well goodnight hun," Lorelai replied.

"Goodnight April," Rory said.

"Goodnight," April called as she walked down the hall and into her room.

Lorelai looked over at April, "I guess it's just us kid, come sit with me."

Rory smiled and walked over to the couch. She sat down next to her mother. Lorelai wrapped an arm protectively around Rory, "I've missed you so much kid."

"I've missed you too," Rory said. "Sorry it's been so long between visits. I've just been busy with work recently. I had to travel some on the weekends so I couldn't make a trip down here."

"You don't have to apologize sweets. You're older, you have your own life. Speaking of which, how is your life? How are things with Daniel since he moved in with you?" Lorelai asked.

"Things are really good actually. It was weird at first him living there, just because I hadn't really lived with anyone else for so long but it's been great. He understands my need for coffee first thing in the morning so there's always a fresh pot, even if he doesn't drink it that much. He also makes a good cup of coffee, nowhere near as good as Luke's but it's decent," Rory replied.

Lorelai smiled, "Now see that's the one requirement for a boyfriend. He needs to make you coffee, so if he does that then he's okay by me. Wait, no, food is also important, does he make you breakfast in the morning?"

Rory nodded, "Yep, he cooks me breakfast every morning as well."

"Well he's a keeper then," Lorelai said. Rory laughed. "Is he coming here for the holidays with you or did Luke scare him off last time he visited?"

"He said that he could come for Thanksgiving, we're still talking about Christmas because he wants to stay in New York since his family lives there," Rory said. "He did tell me though after the first time I brought him home to meet you that he was intimidated by Luke."

Lorelai laughed, "I remember that day. I had to tell Luke to give the poor guy a chance; he was already saying that he wasn't good enough for you before he even met the guy. He's just very protective of his kids. You should have seen him with April's prom date her senior year, that poor kid was scared to death of Luke, it was funny though."

"Poor April," Rory sighed. "She told me about that. She said she didn't think she was going to get to leave the house with him once Luke started questioning him."

"I intervened and basically pushed them out of the house. Luke can be intimidating when it comes to the guys that his girls are dating," Lorelai said, "But he means no harm at all."

"I know that what's I told Daniel after his first visit and after the other visits he made since then, that Luke means no harm. He knows that Luke is basically like my dad," Rory replied.

"Yeah, he just plays the overprotective Dad card when he needs too. To him, no one is good enough for you. I think that too though. Although I do think Daniel is a really great guy for you," Lorelai said. "Plus you're living together that must means that things are getting serious."

"Mom," Rory groaned.

Lorelai smiled, "What? I'm just saying that he would make a good son-in-law."

"We're not getting married Mom," Rory replied.

"I understand why you turned Logan down before. You were younger, he wasn't very supportive of what you wanted to do. Now you're older and this guy is very supportive of you from what I heard. I'm just saying it wouldn't be surprising to me, if you two did at least talk about marriage at some point."

"Well maybe I have thought about it," Rory trailed off.

Lorelai grinned, "That's normal. You've been dating awhile, you're living together, and marriage could be next. Plus you two would have beautiful children."

"Can we stop talking about this? You're starting to sound like grandma," Rory said knowing that Lorelai hated being compared to Emily so it usually meant she would stop talking about whatever she was currently talking about.

Lorelai gasped and placed her hand over her heart, "You did not just compare me to Emily Gilmore."

"Well she is the one that would go on and on about marriage and kids," Rory replied. "So when you talk like that you do sound like grandma. I mean maybe you're just becoming more like her as you get older," she teased. "Daughters do become like their mothers."

"Oh you are no longer my favorite daughter," Lorelai replied, "Not that I have favorites since you're not an only child anymore but if you were my only daughter, you would no longer be my favorite after you compared me to my mother."

Rory just smiled, "I love you too."

"I love you too even if you dare compare me to Emily," Lorelai said. "My relationship with her is a whole lot better recently than in the past but I'm still not fond of being compared to her."

"Yeah you two haven't fought as much since you had the twins," Rory replied.

"I think that she was just worried that if she pushed me too much that I would keep the twins out of their lives. I did keep you from them except for holidays. She just didn't want that to happen again. She wants to see them grow up since she missed out on that with you," Lorelai said, "And with this new baby, she just wants all of her family together."

"It is a little weird to see you two actually getting along for more than five minutes," Rory said.

Lorelai laughed, "It is a little weird but it's nice."

Lorelai and Rory stayed up for a while longer just talking. Rory talked more about her job and the different assignments that she had recently. She also talked about the friends that she had made while in New York. Lorelai filled her in on the goings on in Stars Hollow since their last phone call. When they both started to yawn, they decided to call it a night since Rory had to be up early the next morning to drive back to New York. Lorelai gave Rory a kiss on the cheek before they both headed towards their room.

Lorelai walked into her bedroom, changed into her pajamas, and climbed into bed trying not to disturb Luke since he was already sleeping.

"Lorelai?" Luke whispered when he felt someone climbing into bed next to him.

"Who's Lorelai? It's Trixie from the other night," she said pitching her voice higher.

"You're back? Just don't let my wife find out."

Lorelai shoved Luke, "Not funny when you actually play along," she said as she lay down next to him. She turned her back towards him and felt his arm wrap around her waist pulling her closer. He rested his head on her shoulder and nuzzled into her neck. She sighed when she felt him place a few light kisses on her neck.

"I love you," Luke said before placing one last kiss on her shoulder.

Lorelai smiled, "I love you too."

"Goodnight Lorelai," Luke whispered sleepily.

"Goodnight," Lorelai whispered back.

* * *

**I know this is short compared to the last chapter but I think this chapter length is going to be the average length for chapter from here on out. This chapter was just more of kind of getting to know everyone. Next chapter will move things along. Next chapter will be a doctor's appointment to find out the baby's gender.**

**Please leave a review! Reviews really do help inspire me to continue writing and posting the chapters.**

**Thanks for leaving reviews on the first chapter! I'm so glad that you are interested in this story. I will try to keep updates pretty regular. Sorry I didn't take time to reply to every review like I do at times but I'm just trying to get this posted because I have a busy week coming up.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Doctor's Visits

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**Flashbacks will be italicized.**

* * *

Lorelai was in the bathroom getting ready for her doctor's appointment. She and Luke had an appointment today to find out whether they were going to have another Danes' boy or another Danes' girl to add into their family. Luke walked into the bathroom and stood behind Lorelai as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands coming to rest on her belly. Lorelai smiled in the mirror as Luke rested his head on her shoulder. She put down the eyeliner in her hand and placed her hand over his.

"Are the twins all ready to go?" Lorelai asked.

"They are in their room deciding which toys to take with them over to your parents," Luke replied. "Really we are just waiting on you."

"I'm almost ready; I just need to put my shoes on," Lorelai replied. "You know I have a feeling we might have another Danes' boy on our hands with this one."

"Good, we need another boy, too many girls in the house," Luke replied.

Lorelai smirked as she turned around to face Luke, "What's wrong with that? You think girls have cooties Luke?" she teased.

"I think this baby," he said dropping his voice to a low whisper, "and those two kids down the hall are more than enough evidence that I don't think girls have cooties."

Lorelai smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to kiss him. They broke apart when they heard two sets of footsteps approaching. Lorelai looked down to see Will and Izzy standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Are you ready yet?" Will asked looking up at Lorelai.

"He sounds just like you," Lorelai said looking at Luke. She looked back down at Will, "As soon as I put my shoes on we can go."

Lorelai walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed as she slipped her shoes on. Once her shoes were on, she headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs following Luke and the twins. The twins each grabbed their bag of toys they packed, Lorelai grabbed her purse, and Luke grabbed the keys as they headed out the door. They buckled the twins in their seats before climbing into their seats and heading off towards Hartford.

"Why are you going to the doctor?" Will asked.

Lorelai peeked around her seat to look at the twins, "Because today the doctor is going to tell us whether you guys are going to have a baby brother or a baby sister."

"How do they know?" Izzy asked.

"Well the doctor has a magic wand that they put on my stomach that shows a picture of the baby," Lorelai said. "Remember that picture I showed you?" The twins both nodded, "From that picture that they will take today, they can see if it's a boy or girl."

"Well I want a baby sister," Izzy announced.

"I want a baby brother," Will replied.

Lorelai turned back around in her seat and smiled at Luke as they listened to Will and Izzy talk about whether they should have a baby brother or sister. She laughed as she heard them both explain why they wanted a baby brother or sister. Once they started arguing over it, she turned back around.

"Alright, no fighting," Lorelai said. "Either way you're going to love your new sibling."

"I know," Izzy said.

A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of the Gilmore Mansion. Richard and Emily had agreed to watch the kids while Luke and Lorelai went to their doctor appointment since April was hanging out with her friends today before she went back to school. Lorelai climbed out of the car and helped Luke get the twins out of the car. They each grabbed their bag before walking towards the front door. Luke picked Izzy up so she could ring the doorbell.

"Come in, come in," Emily said as she answered the door and ushered everyone inside.

They all followed Emily into the living room where Richard was sitting there waiting for them. Will and Izzy climbed up onto the couch next to their grandfather.

"Okay we should get going so we're not late," Luke said.

"Luke's right, we should leave," Lorelai said.

"Okay but before you leave I was wondering if it would be okay if we could keep them longer than just your doctor's appointment," Emily said. "We don't get to see them that much and this would allow you to get some things done without the kids."

"Sure," Lorelai replied. "We were actually going to go shopping."

"We were?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled, "We are now babe. Alright you two we have to leave, hugs and kisses."

Will and Izzy climbed off the couch and gave Luke and Lorelai hugs and kisses before climbing back on the couch with Richard. After seeing Luke and Lorelai out of the house, Emily joined Richard and the kids on the couch.

"I'm going to Yale, like you and Rory," Will said.

"You are?" Richard asked pleased.

Izzy smiled, "I'm going to Yale too."

"That's ambitious," Emily said. "But you two could do it; you have awhile though before you can go to Yale."

"Or Harvard like April," Izzy said.

"Well I may have something that you two would like if you're already thinking about Yale," Richard said getting up off the couch and leaving the room.

"What's he going to get?" Will asked.

Emily smiled, "You'll just have to wait and see."

Richard returned a while later with two of his old Yale shirts. "I think if you want to go to Yale when you're older than you will need these," he said handing each of the twins a shirt.

The twins said thank you as they slipped the shirts on. Of course the shirts were way too big and hung to the ground on the twins but they still wore them. Emily listened as Izzy talked animatedly about how she and Will were starting school soon and one day going to Yale or Harvard.

"She really reminds you of Lorelai doesn't she?" Richard asked looking at Emily.

Emily nodded, "Just like her. I guess Will is just more like Luke, quiet. He does remind me of Rory too though. But Isabelle is just like Lorelai; looks just like her too."

"Yeah, she really does," Richard replied.

They sat together on the couch as the twins sat on the floor and played with the toys they brought with them.

* * *

_Lorelai paced around the bedroom as she waited for the timer on her phone to go off. The twins were over at Sookie's playing with her kids for a few hours. Luke was at the diner working at usual leaving Lorelai and April alone in the house. It had all started normally, Lorelai had returned home from dropping the kids off at Sookie's and headed to the kitchen for something to drink. While looking through the fridge, she had the sudden craving for apple juice, which of course alerted her that something was going on. She never wanted apple juice, unless she was pregnant._

_Lorelai headed upstairs and checked the calendar she kept on her nightstand only to discover that she was indeed late for her period. She rushed downstairs telling April she was headed to the store and she would be back soon. After returning from the pharmacy in Hartford, Lorelai once again headed upstairs in order to take the pregnancy tests. She had bought three just to be sure. Now she was waiting for the timer to go off so she could find out if she was pregnant or not._

_After having the twins, she and Luke had talked about having more kids and tried to have another baby. For months, they tried and failed to get pregnant once again. When she finally did get pregnant, they were ecstatic. However that pregnancy unfortunately ended in a miscarriage. The doctors weren't really sure why. Which is why she was scared that she was going through a pregnancy scare once again. After the miscarriage, she and Luke decided to stop trying to have kids; the twins, Rory, and April were enough for them. They were content. _

_Lorelai took a deep breath and walked back into the bathroom as the timer went off. She took another deep breath as she turned over the first test. Two pink lines, one test said she was pregnant again. She flipped over another test that displayed a plus sign indicating a pregnancy. She flipped over the last test just to see the word pregnant staring her back in the face. She felt tears rolling down her face, a little out of fear for the complications that could arise but some tears out of joy. She quickly wiped at her eyes and covered up the tests when she heard someone enter the bedroom._

_"Lorelai?" Luke called as he walked into the bedroom. "Where are you? April said you were up here."_

_"I'm here," Lorelai said walking out of the bathroom wiping at her eyes once again._

_Luke noticed her tear-stained face and walked over to her, "What's wrong Lorelai?"_

_"I'm pregnant," Lorelai admitted quietly._

_"You're pregnant?" Luke asked. "Are you sure?"_

_Lorelai walked away from Luke and back into the bathroom. She grabbed the tests and walked back into the bedroom. She wordlessly held the tests up for Luke to see. Luke grabbed the tests from her reading the results before looking back up at Lorelai. _

_"I'm sure," Lorelai replied._

_"So you really are pregnant?" Luke asked._

_Lorelai nodded, "It seems that way." She walked past Luke and sat down on the bed. "I don't know whether to be happy or scared about this."_

_"Lorelai," Luke said as he sat down next to her._

_"Just after last time we thought I was pregnant, I can't help but feel scared. I can't lose another baby Luke, I just can't," Lorelai replied tearfully. She nestled her head into his chest, her tears falling onto the soft, worn material of his flannel shirt._

_Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai as she sobbed into his shirt. He kissed the top of her head before speaking, "I know you're scared but we're going to be okay. We'll go to the doctor soon and do everything that we can to make sure that everything is going to be okay. We can do this; you know that I'm here for you."_

_"I know," Lorelai replied quietly._

_Luke lifted her head up from his chest so she was looking at him, "Then you know that if anything does happen, we can do this together. We're going to have a healthy baby though, I know that."_

_Lorelai smiled, "Thank you Luke."_

_"Why didn't you tell me that you thought you were pregnant?" Luke asked. "I could have been here for you."_

_"I didn't really know," Lorelai said. "I was just getting something to drink and apple juice sounded great, which of course freaked me out a little, no it freaked me out a lot. So I drove to Hartford, bought the tests, took them, and then you walked in. I just panicked because this is a complete surprise. I mean we're usually careful."_

_"I know," Luke replied. "We'll be okay, I mean at least this time we'll only have one baby at a time and now I have some experience caring for a baby."_

_"Yeah because you were clueless for a little while with the twins, it was cute though," Lorelai said. "A little annoying at times but cute."_

_Luke just smiled and placed one hand on her belly, "We're having another baby."_

_Lorelai placed her hand over his, "Yeah we are," she whispered._

_"But after this one you're getting a vasectomy so we have no more surprises."_

_"I didn't agree to that."_

_"Snip, snip mister," Lorelai replied grinning._

_"We'll see," Luke said._

_Lorelai made a cutting motion with her fingers, "Snip, snip."_

_Luke laughed happy to see the tears gone and that Lorelai was back to her usual playful self, "We'll see," he said pausing. "Are you okay?"_

_Lorelai nodded as she leaned in and kissed him softly, "I'm okay," she mumbled against his lips._

* * *

"Are you going to be disappointed if this baby is not a boy?" Lorelai asked looking at Luke. They were back in the exam room waiting for their appointment to begin.

"No Lorelai, I'm not. Another boy would be nice but another girl would be just as nice," Luke replied.

Lorelai smiled, "If it's another girl then you will definitely be surrounded by all girls. You and Will will have to stick together against the band of girls. Ooh but see if it is a girl then I could finally start an all-girl band once she's older. I tried with Rory but she has no musical talent."

Luke just laughed and shook his head, "Of course you would."

"Are you two ready to find out what you're having?" Clare, the ultrasound tech, asked as she entered the room.

Lorelai smiled, "Yes we are."

"Alright, lift up your shirt please," Clare said. Lorelai did as she was told and lifted her shirt over her belly. "Now this is going to be a little cold," she said squirting the gel onto her belly.

"Oh that is cold, still not used to that," Lorelai said. She reached out and grabbed Luke's hand as the wand began to move around on her skin.

"Baby is looking good," Clare said. "Are you sure you want to find out today? Some parents change their mind at the last minute."

Lorelai nodded, "We're sure."

"Okay, well Mrs. Danes it looks like you are going to have a little boy, congratulations," Clare said.

"Aww another little boy," Lorelai said smiling at Luke. "Now you and Will can have someone else on your side against the girls."

Luke smiled back, "We're having another little boy."

"Would you like a picture from today?" Clare asked.

"Yes we would," Lorelai replied.

"Alright, I can do that," Clare said. She finished up the ultrasound handing Lorelai the pictures. She grabbed a tissue from behind her, "Now you can clean up and I will send the doctor in, just to talk to you."

"Thank you," Lorelai said as Clare walked out of the room. She handed the pictures over to Luke as she wiped the remaining gel from her belly. "Izzy's not going to be happy that she is not getting a little sister."

"She'll be fine once he is actually here," Luke replied as Dr. Adams walked in.

"How are you two doing today?" she asked sitting down next to Lorelai.

"We're doing fine," Lorelai replied.

"That's good. How had everything been?" Dr. Adams asked. "Have you been taking it easy?"

Lorelai nodded, "I'm still working but not such long hours. This one here makes sure I don't stress myself out too much. He's very protective," she said looking at Luke who blushed slightly.

Dr. Adams. "That's great, you're still eating right?"

"He won't let me eat too much junk, he makes sure I eat my veggies," Lorelai replied.

"So no problems?" Dr. Adams asked. "Any questions?"

"No problems, everything has been great so far. I don't have any questions either," Lorelai said.

"Okay," Dr. Adams said looking over Lorelai's chart, "Everything here seems great. We'll see you at your next appointment. Have a good day," she said as she left the room.

"Ready to go?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled, "Of course, we can go shopping without two crazy kids."

Luke groaned, "Do we really have to go shopping?"

"Yes, we can pick up a few new things for our baby boy here and just go shopping because I want too and we don't have the twins right now," Lorelai replied as she and Luke walked out of the doctor's office and to their van. "Plus we're in Hartford and we're close to the mall, it's a sign that we should go shopping."

"We're not staying at the mall all afternoon," Luke replied.

Lorelai smiled, "But we're going."

* * *

"Lorelai, we really didn't need to get all of this stuff," Luke said as he loaded up the van with several shopping bags. "We still have a lot of the twins' old stuff in storage. We don't need this much."

Lorelai smiled as she climbed into the van, "But all of the baby stuff is so cute. Plus this time we don't have to buy a crib or any furniture so we can buy him more cute little outfits and little stuffed animals."

"We still didn't need to buy this much," Luke replied climbing into his side and beginning to drive towards Emily and Richard's.

"Yeah, I may have gotten a tad bit carried away today." Lorelai replied. "But our little boy is going to be dressed cute."

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of the Gilmore Mansion. Lorelai and Luke walked to the front door only to ring the doorbell and have no one answer. Lorelai grabbed the key out of her purse and opened the door. They walked through the house and found Emily, Richard, and the twins all sitting around the table working on a puzzle.

"Hello," Lorelai called out walking into the room.

"Hey," Izzy said briefly looking up from the puzzle.

"Oh hello Lorelai, we didn't hear you come in," Emily said. "What did the doctor say?"

"Well," Lorelai said to build up the anticipation, "it looks like we are having another little boy." She expected the twins to say something about the baby but they were too focused on working on their puzzle to say anything.

"Another little boy, that's great," Richard said smiling.

"That is wonderful," Emily said. "So the doctor said that everything else was okay?"

Lorelai nodded, "She said everything was fine, no concerns so we're both doing well."

"Are those two wearing Yale t-shirts?" Luke asked looking at the twins who were still concentrating on the puzzle.

"Richard gave them some of his old t-shirts," Emily explained. "They have been wearing them ever since you dropped them off earlier."

"Already training my babies for what college they want to go too?" Lorelai asked with a smirk on her face.

Richard laughed, "They are the ones who told me that they wanted to go to Yale or Harvard like April."

"They barely started school yet and already talking about college," Luke replied.

"Rory did the same thing," Lorelai replied.

"And so did you Lorelai," Emily said.

Lorelai laughed, "I guess it's just a family thing then."

"We should get going," Luke said. "We need to get home so I can start dinner."

"Okay," Lorelai replied. "Come on tell grandma and grandpa bye we need to get home."

"Do we have to go?" Izzy asked.

"We're not done with your puzzle," Will said.

"We'll put it up so the next time you visit you can still work on it," Emily said. She looked over at Lorelai, "Your parents will just have to make sure to bring you over more often."

"We will," Lorelai promised. "Come on Will and Izzy, we need to go. Thanks for watching them today," she said glancing between Emily and Richard.

"We love watching them," Richard replied. "We can watch them anytime you want us too."

"I'll take that into consideration," Lorelai said.

Luke and Lorelai gathered the twins' things before heading out the door and to their van. They each buckled a kid into a seat before climbing into their seats at the front of the van; as Luke began driving back to Stars Hollow, Lorelai turned around to talk to the twins.

"So a baby brother, how are you two feeling about that?" Lorelai asked.

"I wanted a sister," Izzy said.

"Sweetie, I know you did but I have no control over that. Aren't you just a little happy that you're getting a baby brother?" Lorelai asked.

Izzy sighed, "I guess so."

"I wanted a brother," Will said, "We can play cars and dinosaurs and baseball."

Lorelai smiled, "Yes you can do all of that with him. But it's going to take him awhile before you can play with him in that way. First he has to be born and then he has to grow up like you guys."

"How are babies born?" Izzy asked.

Lorelai turned back to face Luke to gauge his expression before turning back around to speak to the twins', "I think that's a conversation for later little curious one," she was unsure of what to say to a four year old about that. Rory had never asked that question until she was older but then again Lorelai was never pregnant around a young Rory. "Ohh you know that, your dad and I bought you guys a little something at the store," she said trying to switch to a different topic.

"What did you get?" Will asked.

"You'll see when we get home," Lorelai replied.

* * *

Later that night, the kids were playing on the floor with their new toys while Luke and Lorelai watched them from the couch. They were talking when April walked through the door. She had spent the day hanging out with her friends.

"Did you have a good day?" Luke asked as April walked into the living room and sat down.

April nodded, "Yeah it was a pretty great day. So what's the latest news am I getting a baby brother or a baby sister?"

"You tell her," Lorelai said looking at Luke. "I told my parents and Rory, you tell April."

"It's a boy, so a new brother," Luke replied.

"Aww another little boy, that's nice," April replied, "Although another little sister would have been great too."

"That's the same way Izzy feels," Lorelai said. "When I called Rory earlier and told her, she told me that she was going to be emailing me a list of name suggestions sometime soon."

"That's a great idea, I may have to come up with a list of name suggestions too," April said.

"As long as it's not a completely crazy name, I will take your suggestions," Lorelai replied. "We could always name him Lucas," she teased looking over at Luke.

"We're not naming our kid after me," Luke replied.

"Why not? I have a kid named after me," Lorelai replied.

"Well you had your reasons for that but I just don't even like the name Lucas. Plus everyone just calls her Rory, if we named this kid after me, then he would have no nickname and then it would get confusing," Luke reasoned.

"True, I didn't think about that," Lorelai said. "I'll think of something else then? Ooh what about Bono?"

"No," Luke replied.

"You're no fun," Lorelai said with a pout. She stood up from the couch and started walking towards the kitchen, "Alright who wants ice cream?" she called out looking at the twins. They both got up from the kitchen and followed their mother into the kitchen.

Luke and April followed behind them with Luke grumbling about how they didn't need sweets at this time of the night. Lorelai countered his argument by saying a little ice cream never hurt anyone before.

* * *

**Thanks for continuing to read and review! Thank you for the feedback on the last chapter, I really appreciate it.**

**Please leave a review!**


	4. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

The days and weeks passed by quickly, April had returned to Harvard for the start of her sophomore year; she was a Biology/Pre-Med Major. Luke had traveled with April to Harvard to help move her into the new dorm she was going to reside in. While Luke was out of town that one Saturday, Lorelai and Sookie took their kids shopping for school supplies since school was starting that following Monday. The twins were excited to pick out their backpacks and lunch boxes.

"Are you guys excited to start school tomorrow?" Lorelai asked as she finished reading them their bedtime story.

"Yes because I get to use my new Tinkerbell backpack," Izzy said.

"Yes you do," Lorelai replied smiling. "What about you Will? Excited to use your cool new backpack?"

Will nodded his head, "Yes I am."

"You know there's more to school than just cool backpacks, right? You get to learn to read and write," Lorelai explained.

"I already know how to write," Will said.

Lorelai smiled, "You do but at school you will learn to write a lot more than just your name and a few letters. Rory and April have been great at teaching both of you all kinds of things before you even started school. Also you will learn how to spell and write words without me having to tell you how to write it."

"The teacher will help us learn to read more, won't she?" Izzy asked.

"Of course she will. She will probably be impressed that you can read some words on your own. Having two very smart older sisters helping you out is just a plus for you," Lorelai replied. "Also at school you get to meet new people. Rory met Lane when they were just in kindergarten and they are still friends."

"That's a long time," Will said.

"Yes, a very long time," Lorelai replied. She sighed, "Alright, I think it's time to get you two into bed, we have an early morning tomorrow."

Will climbed of Izzy's bed where they all sat and headed over to his bed. Lorelai stood up from the bed as Izzy laid down. She tucked Izzy in and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight baby," Lorelai whispered

"Goodnight," Izzy replied. "Where's daddy?"

"He's still at the diner sweetie. When he gets home I will make sure that he comes up here to tell you goodnight."

Lorelai made her way over to Will's bed and tucked him in, "Goodnight my little man," she said before kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight," he replied.

Lorelai plugged in their nightlight before turning off the lights and leaving their room. She made her way downstairs and relaxed on the couch watching TV as she waited for Luke to come home. She was watching a re-run of Friends when Luke came walking through the front door.

"Hey babe," Lorelai said turning her attention away from the TV.

"Hey," Luke replied bending down and greeting her with a kiss. "Twins already in bed?"

Lorelai nodded, "Of course, just put them to bed a little while ago. I told Izzy that I would send you up when you got home so if they are still awake, they are expecting your arrival."

"Be right back," Luke said as he made his way upstairs.

A few minutes later, Luke came back downstairs and joined Lorelai on the couch.

"Were they awake?" Lorelai asked.

Luke shook his head, "No, they were fast asleep. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you get them to bed."

"It's fine Luke, you said Cesar had a family emergency. Besides I'm fully capable of putting them to bed myself. I do it whenever you have to close the diner."

"I know but I promised to be home earlier tonight."

"But again Cesar had a family emergency, it is fine," Lorelai stressed. "Is everything okay with Cesar though? Have you heard?"

"He called before I left just to tell me that everything was okay and he should be in tomorrow," Luke replied.

"That's good," Lorelai said shifting around in her seat until she was leaning back against Luke. His arm draped over her coming to rest of her belly. "I can't believe the twins are starting school tomorrow. When did they get old enough for that?"

"I know it seems like they are just still little babies," Luke said.

"I remember when Rory first started school, she convinced me that the teachers wanted to meet the parents at 6:30 before school and I fell for it," Lorelai said thinking back to Rory's first day of school. "Anyways we show up at the school and no one was there; no teachers, not a single soul was at the school. She was just really worried about being late."

Luke chuckled, "Sounds like Rory, you can't blame her though, you are late for things."

"I'm late for things for myself. I never wanted to make Rory late for school. I knew how much it meant to get to be on time," Lorelai replied. "She tried to pull that stunt a few years in a row but by that time I was used to her tricks."

"But you did fall for it the first time…."

"Well Rory was always so on-top of everything even as a kid, so I thought maybe I had missed a memo or something and that maybe Rory was right. She wasn't right though and we arrived at the school early just standing around waiting for someone to show up."

Luke laughed, "I can just see you and Rory standing there waiting for someone to show up. You were outsmarted by a little kid."

Lorelai pouted, "Hey, be nice to me. I am the mother of your children and your wife."

"Sorry."

Lorelai turned her head up to face Luke, "Kiss and make it better?"

Luke leaned down and met her lips in a tender kiss, "Better?"

Lorelai nodded and smiled, "Better," she said leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

"Alright you guys ready to go in?" Lorelai asked looking down at the twins as they stood outside of an open classroom door. Luke was holding onto Izzy's hand while Lorelai held onto Will's hand.

Izzy nodded, "Let's go," she said pulling Luke inside the classroom. Lorelai laughed and followed behind her husband and daughter.

Ms. White, the twins' pre-school teacher walked over and introduced herself once again to Luke and Lorelai. They had met a few days earlier when Luke and Lorelai and the kids came by for orientation at the school.

"This is William and Isabelle, right?" Ms. White asked.

"Yes, but they usually go by Will and Izzy," Lorelai replied. "That's what we generally call them at least."

"Will and Izzy it is then," Ms. White said smiling, "Let me show you two where to put your things."

Luke and Lorelai watched on as Ms. White led Will and Izzy across the classroom where their cubbies were located. The teacher took their backpacks and put them into their cubbies explaining that's where they would keep their backpacks and lunch boxes during the day.

"They are both really excited to start school," Lorelai explained as Ms. White made her way back over to them with the twins.

Ms. White smiled, "I'm glad, I love getting students that are excited for school."

"That's exactly what you're getting with these two," Lorelai replied. She looked around and noticed that most parents were telling their kids goodbye and leaving the classroom.

"I think we should get going now," Luke said when he noticed they were the only parents in the room.

Lorelai sighed, "Yeah, I guess so." She bent down to talk to the twins, "Now you two have a good day, learn lots, mommy and daddy will be here right after school to pick you up. I love you."

"I love you too," Izzy said hugging her mother, "Bye baby," she said patting Lorelai's belly.

"I love you too," Will said hugging Lorelai when Izzy finished.

Luke kneeled down and hugged the twins telling them to have a good day at school. After telling their parents goodbye, Izzy and Will went to sit at their table. The teacher was going to allow them to sit together at first unless they would get distracted by sitting next to one another. Lorelai and Luke turned to walk out of the class. Luke started walking down the hallway when he noticed Lorelai wasn't with him. He walked back and found her watching from the doorway of the classroom as all the students took their seats and the teacher began talking.

"What are you doing?" Luke whispered walking up behind Lorelai.

"They just look so grown up don't they?" Lorelai whispered back.

Luke smiled, "They really do but we really should go, you can't watch them all day."

Lorelai sighed, "I know, let's go," she said turning around and grabbing his hand as they walked out of the classroom.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked once they were back outside in their van.

Lorelai sniffled, "Yeah. They just grew up so fast."

"Are you crying?" Luke asked glancing over at Lorelai as he drove.

"No," Lorelai lied. "Fine, yes. I cried on Rory's first day of school because she was so ready to leave just like Will and Izzy, they didn't even care that we left. You know some kids don't want to leave their parents on the first day but somehow we manage to raise kids that are ready to leave us when they get the chance."

"Lorelai, it's only Pre-K," Luke replied.

"I know," Lorelai said. "Just these stupid pregnancy hormones making me go crazy."

"You're blaming the hormones for making you crazy?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled, "Ha ha very funny Luke."

"But you're smiling now," Luke replied.

"Yeah I am, thank you," Lorelai said. Luke pulled up in front of the Inn, "Remember the twins get out of school at 2, so we need to get there a little earlier to get them."

"I'll remember, I'll come by to pick you up," Luke replied.

Lorelai leaned across the seat and kissed him, "I'll see you later, bye babe."

"Bye," Luke replied as Lorelai got out of the car and made her way towards the Inn.

* * *

"How was it dropping the twins off at school?" Sookie asked as Lorelai walked into the kitchen.

Lorelai sighed, "I cried a little bit. It's just hard seeing them grow up. They were excited though. I don't really know what I would have done if they cried like some of those kids did. I might have just taken them home and never let them go to school."

Sookie laughed, "That's how I was with Martha on her first day, she didn't want to go to school really but she loves it now."

"Will and Izzy already love it, hopefully that continues. They remind me so much of Rory when she was little," Lorelai replied.

"Did Luke cry?" Sookie teased.

Lorelai laughed, "No he's a softy but not that big of a softy where he would cry when they started school. He's too tough for that," she joked.

"Jackson cried a little when Davey started school," Sookie replied.

"Yeah but Jackson cries when the blueberries aren't perfect," Lorelai said.

"True," Sookie said laughing.

"So Sookie what are the chances that you will give me a cup of coffee and I mean real coffee not that decaf crap," Lorelai asked.

Sookie shook her head, "Very, very slim chance of getting coffee. Luke already came by when you found out you were pregnant to warn me against giving you coffee."

Lorelai pouted, "So my husband and my best friend are teaming up against me, what is this world coming too?"

"Sorry," Sookie apologized, "I'm just following Luke's orders."

"Fine, I'll just go to my office without any coffee then," Lorelai said. "Unless you want to share a secret with me and give me coffee, I would never tell Luke."

"No coffee," Sookie replied.

"Meanie," Lorelai replied walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after picking the twins up from school, Luke, Lorelai, and the twins all headed to the diner for an afterschool snack. Luke brought over cookies for their snack as he joined them at the table.

"So how was your first day?" Luke asked.

"It was great," Will replied.

"It was amazing," Izzy said.

Lorelai smiled, "What did you do all day?"

"We got to fingerpaint," Izzy replied.

"And we got to go outside for recess," Will said.

"I drew a picture for you," Izzy said digging through her backpack, "Here," she said once she located the picture.

"It's beautiful, we definitely need to hang this one of the refrigerator," Lorelai replied.

"I drew you a picture too," Will said digging through his backpack, he handed his picture off to his father.

"This one is going on the refrigerator as well, it's great Will," Luke replied.

"What else did you do besides drawing and recess?" Lorelai asked.

"We ate lunch," Will said.

"My favorite part of the day," Lorelai replied. "What else happened?"

Both Will and Izzy began talking excitedly about everything they had done at school that day and how excited they were to go back tomorrow. Luke and Lorelai smiled listening to them talk about how much fun they had at school. They talked about how they did make some new friends at school and some of the kids thought it was cool that their dad was the one that owned the diner in town.

As the week wore on, the twins remained excited to go to school. Lorelai talked to Miss Patty to let Izzy begin dance lessons after school. After school, Izzy would go to dance with Miss Patty while Will either stayed around the diner or at the Inn with Lorelai on the days she worked. Luke tried to find something for him to do after school but all Will wanted to do was play baseball but since baseball for his age wasn't in season yet, he would have to wait to play. The family quickly fell in a routine of taking the kids to school, picking them after school, dropping Izzy off at dance, and hanging out with Will until Izzy got out of dance.

* * *

**Okay so I know, a really short chapter compared to what I usually post but I do have ideas for this story that I want to put into play. I just had to get the whole starting school thing out of the way first. The next chapter will jump a little further into the story to get things moving.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it was short. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! I really do love the feedback! **

**Please leave a review. Also I'm taking name suggestions for the new baby so you can leave those.**

**Reviews:  
javajunkieobsessed: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chloe: update here. Next chapter will have more of your ideas coming into play, just so you know. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nancy: That's the reason I chose for the baby to be a boy. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sarai: Thanks for the suggestion. I like that name too, if you have any other suggestions just leave them in a review or a message. **

**Gilmoregirllover101: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Gilmoreintraining: Thanks for reviewing! I do have more flashbacks planned out, it's just a matter of fitting them into the perfect place in the story.**

**AL: Aww thank you! It's reviews like yours that help inspire me to keep writing. Thanks for reviewing!**


	5. Hospital Visits

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

"What do you want for breakfast this morning?" Luke asked walking up to the table occupied by Lorelai, Izzy and Will.

"Strawberry pancakes and orange juice," Izzy replied.

"Banana pancakes and orange juice," Will answered.

"Actually strawberry pancakes sound great, I'll have that with some bacon and eggs, and a cup of coffee," Lorelai said.

"Decaf," Luke replied writing down their order. "Where's April?" he asked. She was home from Harvard and visiting for the weekend.

"She was still sleeping when we left. I stuck a sticky note on her forehead to tell her we would be here for breakfast," Lorelai answered.

Luke nodded, accepting that as an answer before walking back to the kitchen. A few minutes later April came walking into the diner. She joined Lorelai and the twins at their table.

"Thanks for the note," April said sitting down at the table.

Lorelai smiled, "You're welcome dear. Did you get the notes from Will and Izzy as well?"

April laughed, "Oh yeah, they left plenty of notes," she answered referring to how she woke up covered in sticky notes thanks to Will and Izzy's handiwork.

"We left a bunch of notes," Izzy said.

"Did you guys use all of my sticky notes?" Lorelai asked.

Will and Izzy smiled innocently back at their mother causing her to smile as well.

"We already gave our orders if you want to go ahead and tell your dad what you want," Lorelai said looking over at April.

"Okay," April replied. She walked over to the counter and gave her order to Luke before rejoining Lorelai and the twins at the table. A few minutes later, Luke brought over their food and drinks. He helped Lorelai cut the twins pancakes into smaller pieces before taking care of the other customers.

"So I was thinking that after breakfast I would take the twins over to the park if you wanted to join us," Lorelai said as she started eating her breakfast.

"Sounds good, I'll go with you," April answered.

"Will you play tag with us?" Will asked.

April nodded smiling, "Sure I will."

The family at their breakfast chatting away the entire time, Will and Izzy talked about the games that they could play with April at the park. April filled Lorelai in on the latest happenings at her school. She filled her in on the cute, new guy that was in her Biology class. She informed her that the guy was also her lab partner and had even asked her on a date for next weekend. Lorelai asked for more details on whether or not April was going to go on a date with him. April said she was still unsure. After breakfast, Luke cleared their plates while Lorelai cleaned up the twins. April walked outside with the twins while Lorelai went to talk to Luke.

"Are you taking the kids home now?" Luke asked.

"Actually we are going to the park, it's such a nice day and this will be better than staying inside most of the day," Lorelai answered.

Luke gave her a concerned look, "Just rest if you need too."

Lorelai sighed, "I'm not going to be the one playing but I will rest if I feel like I need it. April is going with us so she will help out. I'll be okay."

"Okay," Luke replied. He leaned over the counter and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Lorelai smiled and left the diner. She joined April and the twins outside before they climbed into the van and headed down the street to the park.

* * *

Lorelai was pushing Will on the swing when she felt a familiar tightening around her belly. She rubbed a free hand over her belly until the pain subsided. It was not a great pain just slightly uncomfortable. She knew from previous experiences that it was Braxton Hick's contractions. She started experiencing them over the past few days and was informed by her doctor that it was normal at this stage in her pregnancy. A few minutes later, she felt another slight pain but it quickly subsided as well.

"Lorelai are you okay?" April asked.

"I'm okay," Lorelai answered. "I just need to rest for a few minutes. Can you take over pushing him on the swing?"

"Yeah," April nodded, "but are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine sweetie. I just need to rest, just a little too much time on my feet," Lorelai replied.

"Okay," April said. She started pushing both Will and Izzy on the swings.

Lorelai walked over to the bench and took a seat with one hand resting on her belly. She knew, from talking with her doctor a few days ago, that resting would help to alleviate the uncomfortable feeling. Her doctor also told her not to spend too much time on her feet which meant she was cutting back her hours at the Inn even more now. She still went in almost every day trying to prep them for when she went on maternity leave. She was thirty weeks along now in her pregnancy. Lorelai relaxed on the bench the rest of the time they spent at the park, just watching April play different games with the twins. When Will and Izzy found their friends from school, April joined Lorelai on the bench.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Lorelai took the twins home from lunch. Luke was already waiting at home for them with the lunch that he had prepared. During lunch, Lorelai began to feel the tightening sensation again but brushed it off at first saying that she just needed to rest more. After finishing lunch and playing with the twins a few minutes, Lorelai told Luke that she wasn't feeling well and that she was going to go upstairs and lay down for a few minutes. An hour after she headed upstairs, Luke walked into the room to find Lorelai on her side, one arm wrapped around her belly.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked sitting down on the bed next to Lorelai.

"I think it's just Braxton Hick's contractions like the doctor said it was the other day, I'm fine," Lorelai answered.

"Didn't she say it would ease up once you rested?" Luke asked. Lorelai nodded in response. "Have they eased up?"

"Just a little but it's still uncomfortable," Lorelai said. "Lying like this helps some though."

"Come on," Luke said, "We're going to the hospital."

"No Luke, I'm fine, we don't need to go anywhere," Lorelai replied. "I just need to rest some more."

"You've been resting and you still don't feel good. We just need to go and make sure that everything is okay," Luke said.

"I'm sure everything is fine. We can stay here," Lorelai said stubbornly.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital," Luke said once again. He pulled Lorelai up from the bed and to a standing position. Lorelai stumbled as she stood up. Luke wrapped an arm around her waist steadying her, "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Just feeling a little dizzy," Lorelai replied. "I think I just stood up too fast."

"Okay, we are definitely going to the hospital now," Luke said holding her until the dizziness passed.

"I don't even have any shoes on," Lorelai said.

"I can get your shoes."

"Just grab my sneakers from the closet."

"Alright," Luke said walking across the room and to the closet. He grabbed her shoes before walking out of the bedroom with her and down the stairs. They walked into the living room where Will and Izzy were sitting on the couch watching a movie with April.

Lorelai sat down in a chair and slid on her sneakers.

"Are you going somewhere?" April asked.

"We're going to the hospital, we need you to stay here and watch the twins," Luke answered. He held on to Lorelai as she stood up from the chair slowly this time to avoid any dizziness.

"Is everything okay?" April asked.

"We just need to make sure everything is okay," Luke replied leading Lorelai to the door.

"Are you sick Mom?" Will asked.

"I'm fine sweets, we just need to go to the doctor to check up on your baby brother," Lorelai answered. "You are going to stay here with April though; I need you to be good for your big sister."

"Okay," Will and Izzy responded as Luke and Lorelai left the house.

* * *

Four hours later, Lorelai was settled into a hospital room in the maternity ward. She was hooked up to different machines, one that would measure the baby's heart-rate and one that would measure her contractions. She was also hooked up to an IV containing medicine that would help stop the contractions. Since arriving at the hospital, the doctors and nurses had performed several tests to determine exactly what was going on. They were now just waiting to get the test results back.

Luke walked back into the room. He stepped out to make a phone call to April to check up.

"How are they doing?" Lorelai asked.

"They asked how you were and I said you were fine. April said that they have been good for her, no problems with them. When I called she was just fixing them dinner," Luke replied.

"Good, now if the damn doctor would come in with the test results and tell us what is going on then maybe we could go home," Lorelai said.

"We need to find out if you and the baby are okay," Luke replied.

Lorelai sighed, "I know that, but they are taking forever. I just hate being here. It makes me think something is really wrong and they're not telling me," she wiped a few tears that managed to roll down her cheeks.

Luke grabbed Lorelai's hand and squeezed it gently, "I'm sure everything will be okay. We can handle whatever is going on."

"I know," Lorelai said softly. "You know today while I was resting I came up with a name that I really like for this baby."

"What name would that be?"

"Matthew."

"Matthew," Luke repeated thinking about the name, "I like it."

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked. Luke nodded. "So you want to name him Matthew?"

"I think Matthew would be a great name for him," Luke replied.

Lorelai smiled brightly, "Well Matthew it is then. Hello little Matthew," she said running a hand across the top of her belly.

Luke smiled and placed his hand over hers. A few minutes later, the doctor entered the room and stood at the foot of the bed while he reviewed the chart on the clipboard. Lorelai's doctor was unavailable at the moment so she was dealing with another new doctor.

"Well Mrs. Danes we have your test results back," Dr. Ackles said.

"Is everything okay?" Lorelai asked. "Am I going to be able to go home soon?"

"We do have a few concerns. When you were admitted your blood pressure was high. Not high enough where we think there will be any real threats to you or your baby but just high enough to raise a cause for concern. Also you said that you have been experiencing these Braxton Hicks contractions over the past few days, am I correct?"

Lorelai nodded, "That's correct. I visited my doctor a few days ago and she just told me to rest when they started which I have been doing."

Dr. Ackles nodded, "Alright, I think what you were experiencing today was more than just Braxton Hicks contractions. It seems that you were going into pre-term labor when you were admitted. Luckily, we were able to stop it in time since you are not full-term yet."

"So what does all of this mean?" Luke asked.

"Well of course we are going to want to make sure that you do carry this baby to full term so labor will be less complicated and so you will have a higher chance of giving birth to a healthy baby," Dr. Ackles replied.

"Of course," Lorelai said.

"So to try and help you get to full term and to help keep your blood pressure at a normal level , I'm going to put you on bed-rest," Dr. Ackles replied.

"Bed-rest," Lorelai sighed.

"What exactly do you mean by bed-rest?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smirked, "Well honey I think he means resting in a bed, it's what the term implies," she replied sarcastically. She laughed at the annoyed look Luke shot back at her.

"Well bed-rest is defined differently by doctors," Dr. Ackles said. "I'm not going to put you on strict bed-rest, just modified bed-rest."

"Modified bed-rest?" Lorelai questioned, "What do you mean?"

"I don't want you going in to work anymore."

Lorelai groaned, "I still have a lot to do at work though but maybe I can do some of it from home, if that's allowed."

"I just don't want you to do anything too stressful. You can walk around for about 15 minutes increments during the day just making sure to rest at least two hours in between. No heavy cleaning. You can still shower regularly, use the bathroom regularly. I just still want you to be on the couch or in bed regularly. Do you have stairs in your house?" Dr. Ackles asked.

"Yeah we do, why?" Luke asked.

"I don't want you walking up and down the stairs too much, so maybe during the day you can stay on the ground floor that way you're only using the stairs once or twice a day," Dr. Ackles replied.

Lorelai nodded, "What about my other kids? I usually get them ready in the mornings when Luke goes into to work, can I still do that, can I still drop them off at school or is that too much?"

"I think dropping them off at school would be too much, you can help them get ready in the morning but you are going to need someone else to help you out," Dr. Ackles replied.

Lorelai sighed, "Okay."

"Also when you're resting, I want you to try and rest on your side," Dr. Ackles said. Lorelai nodded. "Do you have any other questions?"

"When can I go home?" Lorelai asked.

"We are going to keep you overnight just to monitor you, nothing to worry about though. You and the baby are doing fine; we just want to make sure you continue to do fine. You will be released first thing in the morning," Dr. Ackles said. "I'll be back in a little while to check in on you again."

"Great, now I have to stay here tonight," Lorelai grumbled.

"I can stay here with you," Luke replied.

Lorelai shook her head, "No you go home with the twins. April's never watched them for this long by herself; they will need you to be there for bedtime. I'll be fine here."

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded, "I'll be fine; you go on home. Call me when you get home so I can talk to my babies."

"I should probably get going now then before they go to bed," Luke said.

Lorelai nodded, "Okay, kiss first."

Luke leaned down and kissed her. She moved her hands to the side of his head holding him in place just a few seconds longer. He broke away from the kiss and placed a kiss on her belly.

Lorelai smiled once again, "Bye Luke."

"Bye Lorelai," Luke said as he left the hospital room.

* * *

The next morning, Luke left the twins with April to pick Lorelai up from the hospital. After she was discharged a nurse rolled her out to their van in a wheelchair. Luke helped her into the van before driving home.

"Did the doctors say anything else this morning?" Luke asked as they drove home.

"My doctor came in and just explained the rules for bed-rest again," Lorelai replied, "Everything is fine though."

Luke nodded, "Are you actually going to follow the doctors' orders?"

"I know I need to for the baby, but it's hard we have two four-year olds. You can't do everything for them; you can't work at the diner all day then come home and do everything for them since I'm not allowed to do much. That's too much work for you," Lorelai replied.

"I can find people to help cover shifts in the diner, we will figure it out," Luke said.

"Hopefully," Lorelai sighed, "Rory called me last night and said that you called her to fill her in on everything."

Luke nodded, "Yeah I did, I thought she should know what's going on."

"I would have called her," Lorelai replied. "She offered to take time off to come and stay here with me."

"She did?"

Lorelai nodded, "I told her no though, she needs to continuing working. Plus I'm only 30 weeks, she can't stay for the duration of the pregnancy."

"It might be a good idea for her to come and stay with you," Luke said. "You just said that I can't do everything, we may need some other help."

"I don't want to take Rory away from her job," Lorelai argued. "If it comes down to it when and if we really need help then we will figure something out," she said as they pulled up in front of the house.

Luke helped Lorelai out of the car and held her hand as they entered the house. She was instantly greeted by Will and Izzy running over to her and hugging her legs.

Lorelai smiled, "I missed you two last night."

"We have something to show you," Izzy said as she grabbed one of Lorelai's hands. Will grabbed the other hand as they pulled her in the direction of one of the guest rooms.

"Guys be careful," Luke said.

"It's fine Luke," Lorelai said. "I can be on my feet for some during the day, remember what the doctor said."

April followed behind Lorelai and the twins, "When Dad told me that you were going to have to be on bed-rest, we decided to set up a room downstairs for you."

Lorelai opened the door to the guestroom the twins led her too and stepped inside. Inside her laptop was set up, stacks of magazines were piled on the nightstand, books were piled up beside the magazines, and her bag of knitting materials was placed on the floor beside the bed.

"You guys helped April with all of this?" Lorelai asked looking down at Will and Izzy. They both nodded. She bent down and hugged them, "Thank you." She stood back up and looked over at April before hugging her, "Thank you too."

"You're welcome," April replied, "It was all dad's idea though."

Lorelai stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Luke, "Well thank you too then," she said before leaning up and kissing him. She smiled when she saw Will and Izzy cover their eyes. She laughed before kissing Luke again.

"Now you need to get in bed to rest," Luke said.

"Let me change first," she said heading for the stairs.

"I can just go up and get your clothes," Luke replied. "You know what the doctor said about stairs."

_Here we go,_ Lorelai thought rolling her eyes. Luke was already watching her every move. "Stairs are fine once or twice a day, I can go up and change then come right back down. I swear I will rest then, just let me do this," she argued turning around and walking up the stairs before Luke could stop her.

* * *

**So another chapter, hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Reviews:  
Sarai: I used your name suggestion! So thanks for that. I'm glad you thought it was a sweet chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Gilmoreintraining: I wanted school to go well for them. I remember when my nephew started Pre-K, he cried the first few days. It was so hard for him to leave his mom for a few hours. Thanks for reviewing!  
**


	6. Bed-Rest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

Sunday afternoon Lorelai followed the doctor's orders and stayed in bed most of the day. The twins joined her in bed for a little while just reading stories and watching TV. She called Sookie and informed her about everything that was going on and how she would not be at the Inn anymore until sometime after the baby was born. Sookie agreed to come over so they could go over some work for the Inn while Lorelai stayed in bed. She did join everyone for dinner at the dining room table like she was allowed too. Instead of helping with bath-time and getting the twins ready for bed, Lorelai stayed downstairs in the guest room. Once the twins were bathed and in their pajamas, she did get up to read them a book before they fell asleep.

On Monday, Luke stayed home instead of going into the diner. Once he dropped the twins off at school, he came back home to keep Lorelai company. Even though it was only the second day of bed-rest she was becoming bored and annoyed that Luke was watching her every move. Every time she got up to walk around the house like she was allowed too or got up to do absolutely anything, Luke followed behind her closely. She was grateful Monday afternoon when she finally convinced she would be fine for him to run to Doose's to pick up a few things. She was lying in bed flipping through a magazine when the doorbell rang. She slowly got out of bed to avoid any more dizzy spells. Before she could even step foot out of the room, the doorbell rang again and again.

"I'm coming," Lorelai yelled making her way towards the door.

The doorbell continued to ring despite her yelling that she was about to answer the door.

"Give the damn doorbell a rest, I said I'm coming," Lorelai yelled once again. She opened the door to find her mother standing on the other side. "Oh hi Mom, what are you doing here?"

Emily walked past Lorelai into the house.

"Sure come on in," Lorelai said sarcastically. She shut the door and turned around to face her mother who was now seething with anger.

"Well you look okay, no broken bones or bruises, anything like that," Emily snapped. "Not from where I'm standing."

Lorelai sighed and rested one hand on her belly, "I'm fine Mom. What are you even talking about?"

"When someone is in the hospital it is common courtesy to call family members to inform them," Emily replied. "I taught you that."

Lorelai groaned. She had forgotten to call her mother about her health scare that landed her in the hospital. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "how did you know?"

"One of our friends on the hospital board saw that you were admitted and called me just this morning to find out if everything was okay. Imagine how embarrassed I was when I knew nothing of my own daughter being in the hospital because neither she nor her husband saw fit to call and inform her parents that she was in the hospital and had to stay overnight," Emily replied.

"Mom, I'm sorry but nothing was seriously wrong. We would have called if something was really wrong," Lorelai said.

"This is just like you," Emily said. "You are pushing me away from your life once again. I thought we were on good terms. I thought after all those years of hardly ever speaking to you and doing nothing other than fighting, I thought that we could actually have a good relationship but here you go once again, keeping things from me," her voice beginning to crack.

"I'm not pushing you away," Lorelai argued. "We do have a decent relationship going on which still surprises me."

"Obviously not if you can't even tell me when you're in the hospital," Emily said. "This is something that you inform your family about."

"I know Mom and I have already apologized a few times. I don't know what you want me to do," Lorelai said. She stared at her mother a second longer before turning away and walking back to the guest room.

"I want you to not walk away from me," Emily snapped.

"I'm on bed-rest; I can't be on my feet too much. If you want to yell then you can yell at me while I'm lying down," she replied before disappearing into the guest bedroom.

Emily walked into the room Lorelai had just disappeared into. She found Lorelai lying on her side with one hand resting on her belly. Her hand was moving in small circles, "Are you alright?" Emily asked softly as she sat down on the bed next to Lorelai.

Lorelai nodded, "I'm fine. I'm just not allowed to be on my feet for long periods of time. It doesn't help that you're yelling at me either."

"I was just worried," Emily replied.

"I know but I would have told you if something was really wrong," Lorelai said. "I'm not trying to keep anything from you."

"What's wrong then? Why did you go to the hospital?" Emily asked.

"I was having contractions; I wasn't feeling well so we went to the hospital. Turns out I was almost in pre-term labor which was stopped and my blood pressure was high so now until the baby comes, I'm on bed-rest," Lorelai replied. "Not strict bed-rest though."

"How are you going to do that with the twins? How do they expect you to be on bed-rest when you have two four year olds running around?" Emily asked.

"Luke and I are still trying to figure that out," Lorelai replied. "He's off at the store now and picking up the twins from school since that was usually my job."

"He can't possibly do everything around here," Emily said. "That's too much for one person to do."

"I know," Lorelai said, "But we don't have many options. We'll figure it out though."

"Lorelai?" Luke called out walking through the doors with the twins.

"We're in here," Lorelai yelled back.

"We're?" Luke asked.

"Grandma!" Will and Izzy shouted running into the room. They ran over to the bed and hugged Emily. She hugged them back planting kisses on both their cheeks.

"Oh hey Emily," Luke said walking into the rooms with bags in his hands. "Are you okay?" he asked looking at Lorelai.

"I'm fine hun," Lorelai replied. "Come here my babies," she said pushing herself up into a sitting position. Will and Izzy climbed onto the bed and hugged Lorelai.

"I'm going to go put these up. Come on guys, I'll get you a snack," Luke said. The twins followed him out of the room.

"Dad didn't feel the need to come over here and yell at me?" Lorelai asked.

"He was at the country club when I got the call," Emily said. "I didn't tell him about the call yet, I just came straight here."

Lorelai smiled, "So yelling at me for not telling you but you didn't tell Dad? I think you might be the one that needs yelling at now."

"So you're really okay?" Emily asked.

Lorelai nodded, "I'm fine Mom, really; just stuck in bed until this little one decides to make his entrance into the world."

"I should get back home, your Dad should be home any minute and he will wonder where I am," Emily said standing up.

Lorelai swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, "I'll walk you out."

"No, you rest. I can see myself out," Emily replied.

"I'm already up plus I'm going to see what the twins are doing," Lorelai said. "Make sure they are not driving Luke crazy."

Emily walked out of the room, said goodbye to the twins and Luke before heading towards the door. Lorelai followed her to the front door and leaned against the doorway as Emily walked out.

"Call me if you need anything," Emily said once she was outside.

"I will," Lorelai promised. She waited until she saw her mother's car drive away before shutting the door and walking into the kitchen. The twins were sitting at the counter on their stools happily munching away on their afterschool snack. Lorelai walked up to Luke and leaned against him.

"Why was your mother here?" Luke asked.

"She came by to see why no one thought to call her when I was in the hospital," Lorelai said. "So I got an earful from her about how it's only polite to call when a family member is in the hospital."

"She yelled at you?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded, "It's fine though, she's done it several times before. She calmed down once I went to lie back down."

"I just forgot to call her. I meant too."

"It's fine, she's over it."

"How did she even find out?"

Lorelai sighed, "Friends of theirs on the hospital board; you forget the Gilmores are very well-connected. They know all sorts of people. So you know watch your back, every new person you meet could be somehow connected to the Gilmores."

Luke laughed softly, "But you're okay, right?"

Lorelai nodded, "I'm fine, takes more than my mother yelling at me to hurt my feelings."

"I meant the baby," Luke replied.

"Right, right, he's fine too," Lorelai said, "Happily kicking away in there."

"You should probably get back in bed now," Luke said.

"I can be up for a few minutes so I'm up now. I'm going to talk to my babies about their day at school then I'll go to bed," Lorelai said firmly. "I know what I can handle Luke." She turned around before Luke could say another word and smiled at the twins, "So how was school today?"

"I fell off the monkey bars at recess," Izzy said.

"Oh my god sweetie, are you okay?" Lorelai said as she checked Izzy for any bruises.

"I cut my leg," Izzy said showing off the small cut on her leg that was covered by a pink bandage.

Lorelai sighed, "Does it hurt?" Izzy shook her head no. Lorelai placed a kiss over the bandage, "Still mommy's kisses will make it better."

"I took her to the nurse," Will said.

"You did?" Lorelai asked.

"The teacher let me walk with her to the nurse," Will replied.

Lorelai smiled, "Such a good brother for helping your sister out. But that's how the Danes men are, always helping out. You learned from the best," she said smiling at Luke. "Well your dad thinks I need to rest now, so you can come in the room if you want to tell me more about your day after your snack."

"I'll go rest now," Lorelai said to Luke before giving him a quick kiss.

* * *

Friday morning after dropping the twins off at school, Luke headed back to the house much like he had been doing since Lorelai was put on bed-rest. She was grateful that he cared so much to stay away from the diner this long in order to take care of her but she was also growing annoyed at his constant watchfulness. So she was busy trying to convince him to go into the diner for at least a few hours so she could have time to herself.

"Luke, I swear I'll be fine, just go to the diner," Lorelai said.

"You need someone here with you," Luke replied.

"I think I'll be fine. You know that doctor said I'm allowed to be up for a little while so I can get my own things," Lorelai countered.

"But…"

Lorelai interrupted, "But nothing. Just go for a few hours, I'm sure Cesar would love a break. I'll probably end up taking a nap anyways."

"I was going to work on the nursery today," Luke replied.

"You've been working on the nursery, there's nothing else to do. We converted our office space into a nursery. You painted the room; we got out all of the old furniture and set it up in the room. We organized the room. There is nothing else to be done. That's just an excuse so you can stay home," Lorelai said.

"What if something happens?" Luke asked.

"I'll call you," Lorelai replied. "Luke you know I love you but you constantly watching over me is strangling me. It's only been a week but you're driving me crazy. If it's any reassurance, Sookie is coming over later so we can go over stuff for the Inn. Please go to the diner."

"I'll only be gone a little while," Luke said, "Just to check on things."

"Great, I'll call you if anything happens. I promise. Now go," Lorelai said pushing him towards the door.

"You're very bossy today," Luke replied as he opened the front door.

Lorelai smiled, "I'm always bossy. Now leave and don't come back for at least a few hours."

They shared a kiss before Luke headed towards the diner. Lorelai walked back to the guest room all of her things were set up in and sat down on the bed. She grabbed her bag of knitting supplies from the floor and pulled out her current project; a little knitted cap for the new baby as well as a pair of baby booties. She had chosen a dark blue yarn for the cap and booties.

* * *

Over at the diner, Luke told Cesar he could take a small break since he was going to work for a little while. Luke eased back into the diner routine, refilling coffee cups, taking orders, dishing out plates of breakfast food, and clearing off tables. Once the diner reached a small lull, Luke remembered that it was a Friday and that on most Fridays they still went over to the Gilmores for dinner. They had not been in a few weeks and were determined to go this week but since Lorelai was on bed-rest that was not going to be an option. He decided to call Emily.

After a few rings, a maid finally answered the phone, "Gilmore residence."

"I need to speak to Mrs. Gilmore please, this is her son-in-law," Luke replied.

The maid told him to hold on just a minute while she retrieved Mrs. Gilmore. "Hello Luke," Emily said. "Is there something wrong? Is Lorelai okay?"

"Don't worry everything is fine. I was calling about dinner tonight," Luke replied.

"Well isn't Lorelai on bed-rest? I just assumed that you were not coming to dinner tonight," Emily stated.

"She is on bed-rest, which is why I was calling. I know we haven't been to dinner in a while so I was thinking that you and Richard could come over to our house for dinner. Lorelai can join us for dinner so she won't be in bed the entire night," Luke replied.

"It is last minute but Richard and I don't have any other plans tonight, seven as usual?"

"Seven's fine."

"Great. See you then," Emily said hanging up the phone.

* * *

"I'm here," Sookie said as she walked through the front door of Luke and Lorelai's house that afternoon.

Lorelai appeared in the doorway of the guest bedroom, "Hey, we can sit in the living room." She said walking towards the couch.

"Aren't you on bed-rest?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah but not strict bed-rest so couch is fine. A sitting position is fine for a little while. I figured this would be easier to go over the paperwork," Lorelai replied.

"Oh okay, so I know how you love apples when you're pregnant and the other day I came across the new dessert that uses apples so I made it a few times and finally came up with my own variation so I brought that over for you," Sookie said handing Lorelai a basket with the dessert in it.

Lorelai smiled, "Oh I'm so glad my best friend is a chef." She took a bite of the dessert Sookie had prepare, "This is amazing Sookie."

"I'm glad you like it. Hey where's Luke at?" Sookie asked.

"I forced him to go to the diner so I could have a few minutes by myself," Lorelai said. "He's so watchful which is great but at the same time I get so tired of it. He wants to do everything, even the small things that I can do even while on bed-rest. I love him but I'm already a little tired of him doing everything."

"You have to continue with bed-rest until the baby is born right?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai nodded, "So we have a good few weeks ahead of us now. We should get started on this paperwork," she said taking a binder from Sookie.

An hour later, most of the paperwork had been looked through and taken care of. Most of the dessert Sookie had brought over had been eaten between the two. Lorelai even got Sookie to make a pot of coffee since she had not even had a cup of decaf in a few days; she restricted herself to one cup knowing that if Luke found out he would be upset.

"I should get going, I need to get the kids from school," Sookie said packing up the rest of the paperwork. "And I need to get this stuff back to the Inn."

Lorelai nodded, "Okay, although you should come by more when you have a chance. I get bored in the house and I need my friend to talk too."

Sookie smiled, "I'll work on that. Call me if you need anything."

"I will," Lorelai said shutting the door behind Sookie as she exited.

Later that afternoon, Luke arrived home with the twins. After their snack and talking about their day at school, they headed upstairs to their bedroom to play. Luke had a few minutes before he needed to start preparing dinner so he decided to rest with Lorelai for a few minutes.

"So I called your mother this morning," Luke said.

Lorelai turned to look at him, "Really? Why?"

"I invited your parents over for dinner tonight," Luke replied. "I figured since we were supposed to go over there tonight but you can't, I would just invite them over for dinner and your mom agreed to come."

Lorelai groaned, "We can miss dinners Luke."

"I figured this could make up for not telling them you were in the hospital, it's only one dinner. I didn't make it a weekly thing," Luke replied. "I just invited them over for tonight."

"Well at least I have bed-rest as an excuse if Mom decides to say something upsetting tonight," Lorelai replied.

"Dinner is going to be fine, you are actually getting along with your parents," Luke said.

Lorelai sighed, "I know."

"I'm going to start dinner, need anything?" Luke asked climbing off the bed.

Lorelai shook her head, "I'm good."

Luke placed a quick kiss on her lips before heading out of the bedroom and to the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night, Emily, Richard, Lorelai and the twins were all sitting around in the living room while Luke was putting the finishing touches on dinner. Will and Izzy were telling Emily and Richard all about school while they waited for dinner. Luke walked into the living room.

"Dinner's ready," he announced.

"Finally," Lorelai sighed as she tried to get up from the couch. Luke extended her hand helping her up, "Thank you," she said.

"I made a stew for dinner," Luke said as he led everyone into the dining room.

"It smells really good," Emily said.

"Thank you," Luke replied.

Everyone sat around the table to eat. Luke served dinner and fixed drinks before sitting down at the table.

"This is really great stew," Richard commented.

"I would like the recipe to give to my maid," Emily said.

"I can give you the recipe," Luke replied.

Lorelai shook her head, "Don't do it. Don't give her the recipe."

"Why not?" Luke asked.

"Use the recipe as a bargaining chip," Lorelai replied.

"What on earth are you talking about Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"He can use the recipe as a bargaining chip. A bargaining chip to get the apple tart recipe so I can have them more than once a year," Lorelai replied. "Give me the apple tart recipe and you can have the recipe for this."

"You don't cook," Emily said.

"Fine give Luke the apple tart recipe," Lorelai said. "We love the apple tarts and we want the recipe, right?" Lorelai asked looking at the twins.

"Right!" the twins said in unison.

"See you can't disappoint those cute little face," Lorelai said now looking over at Emily.

"I'll think about passing on that recipe," Emily replied with a slight smile on her face.

The front door opened and in walked Rory. She carried her purse on one shoulder and pulled a small suitcase behind her.

"Hello? I'm here," Rory said.

"Rory?" Lorelai called.

Rory followed her mother's voice and walked into the dining room where everyone was eating. The twins got down from their chairs and ran over to Rory. She bent down and hugged them both.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked standing up from her chair. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Surprise!" Rory exclaimed standing back up, "You didn't want me to take time off from work but I could come for the weekend so here I am!"

Lorelai hugged her daughter, "Well I'm glad you're here."

Rory pulled away from the hug, "Hey Luke. Hey Grandma, Grandpa."

"Hello Rory, you look well," Emily said.

"What are you guys doing over here?" Rory asked sitting down at the table. Luke got up from the table and fixed Rory a plate bringing it to the table. "Thank you," she said to Luke.

"Luke invited us over for dinner," Emily said. "Since they were unable to attend dinner at our house."

The rest of the dinner was finished with Rory chatting on about her job and all of the recent assignments she had been given. After dinner and dessert, Emily and Richard left to go back to Hartford. Luke cleaned up the dinner mess and then took the twins upstairs to get them ready for bed. Lorelai headed back to the guestroom and Rory joined her on the bed.

"Okay real reason why you are here, did Luke call you and ask you to come?" Lorelai asked looking over at Rory.

Rory shook her head, "No, he didn't call me. Why?"

"Just wondering. I did make Luke go to the diner this morning. I told him that he was suffocating me by being in the house all the time around me. I figured he might have called you so you could stay and watch over me. Even though I can do a few things by myself, he feels like someone needs to be on constant watch over me," Lorelai explained.

"Well he didn't call me, I just decided to come. Daniel had some work to do this weekend so when I told him that you were on bed-rest then he suggested I visit for a few days," Rory replied. "I thought it was a good idea so I came here."

"I'm glad you're here. This bed-rest thing sucks. I thought at first it would be cool because I could lay in bed and watch TV and movies all day but after a day it gets boring," Lorelai explained. "Although it did give me time to make this," she said pulling out the finished hat and almost finished booties she was working on earlier.

Rory took the hat from her and ran her fingers over it, "Aww it's cute."

"Well I need to do something productive with my time," Lorelai replied. "How long are you staying?"

"Just the weekend, I'm leaving on Monday," Rory replied.

"Monday? You don't have to go into work Monday?" Lorelai asked.

"I have an assignment to work on so I don't have to go into work Monday. The assignment is due Tuesday so I can wait until then to go in," Rory explained.

"Ahh so now you can sit in bed with me all day and watch movies," Lorelai said.

"Sounds good to me," Rory replied.

* * *

**So next chapter I have some plans for. I want to incorporate more flashbacks into the next chapter. I plan to do a flashback on how she told Luke she was pregnant with the twins. Any other particular flashbacks that you want to see? Just tell me in the reviews. :)**

**Thanks for continuing to read/review!**

**Reviews:  
Chloe: I brought a mad Emily into this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sarai: Well I really liked your name suggestion. Thanks for reviewing!**


	7. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

"Luke!" Lorelai called out.

She was currently standing in front of the hallway closet upstairs staring up at a box located on the top shelf. A box labeled William and Isabelle. It was their baby box, full of tokens from the time she found out she was pregnant with them through their first year. She waited a few minutes but heard no response from Luke. The house was unusually quiet.

"Luuukkkkeee!" she called out again cutting through the silence.

Rory was in her room working on an assignment she had been given just before visiting Stars Hollow. Her mother's yells were making it hard to concentrate though. Sighing, she got up from her bed putting her laptop down and walked out of the room. She popped her head into the guest room and found it to be empty. She heard her mother call for Luke once again this time dragging out his name for far too many syllables.

"He's outside with the twins," Rory said walking up behind her mother.

Lorelai turned around startled, "Jeez kid, make some noise."

"Sorry," Rory apologized sheepishly. "What are you doing anyways?"

Lorelai sighed, "I was feeling nostalgic and wanted to go through Will and Izzy's baby things. Of course it's at the top of the closet and I can't reach it, not with this belly in the way. Even if I could, Luke would get upset that I'm doing heavy lifting even though the box isn't even that heavy. I just want the box but I cannot get it down," she pouted.

"Do you want me to go get Luke for you?"

"Or you could just get the box for me."

"Of course," Rory said walking to the closet. Lorelai stepped out of the way as Rory reached for the box. She stretched onto her tip-toes and grabbed the box from the top shelf.

"Thanks sweets, now just carry it downstairs and put it in my room down there," Lorelai said beginning to walk down the stairs.

"Aren't you supposed to not use the stairs during the day?" Rory asked.

"One extra trip up and down the stairs will be fine," Lorelai replied. "I just wanted the box."

Lorelai walked into the guest bedroom and sat down on the bed. She leaned against the headboard and patted the spot in front of her for Rory to set the box down. As Rory set the box down, Lorelai looked up at her.

"Want to look through it with me?" she asked. "We can take a trip down memory lane when the twins were just tiny little babies and not my four year olds in Pre-K."

"Can the trip be put on hold just for a few minutes?" Rory asked. "I have to finish my assignment. I'm almost done, should be just a few more minutes."

Lorelai sighed, "It can wait, just hurry," she paused. "Wait I mean don't hurry too much where you mess up your assignment. But hurry enough so I'm not sitting here waiting all day."

Rory smiled, "Okay, got it," she said walking out of the room and heading back to her bedroom.

Lorelai sat looking at the box. She made a box just like this for Rory when she was a baby. She thought back to the night she showed Sookie her Rory baby box because Sookie happened to be freaking out that her baby was past his due date. She smiled as she remembered how much Sookie calmed down after Lorelai showed her Rory's baby items. She tried to be patient as she waited for Rory to come back to the room but she, of course, was not a patient person. She grabbed the lid off the box and tossed it to the foot of the bed.

On top of everything lay a pale yellow onesie. Taking the onesie out of the box, she gently ran her fingers over the lettering on the front. A smile crossed her face as she rubbed the soft fabric gently before placing it on the bed next to her.

* * *

"_Oh Luke," Lorelai called out. She was currently standing at the bottom of the staircase._

"_What?" Luke replied from upstairs._

"_Come here," Lorelai said._

"_I'm in the middle of something Lorelai," Luke stated. _

_Lorelai sighed, "But I need you, it's very important. Like catastrophically important and if you don't get your butt down here right now then I just," she was at a loss, "well I don't know what I would do. Just come here it's very, very important."_

_She smiled when she heard his boot's clomping around upstairs. Her smile grew even bigger when he started to descend the staircase._

"_What's so important?" _

"_Well," Lorelai said pulling her arm out from behind her back and holding it above her head; a sprig of mistletoe in hand, "Your beautiful wife is currently under the mistletoe and her husband is just too damn busy to kiss her."_

_Luke shook his head as his wife's antics. He couldn't help but smile but he saw her close her eyes and pucker her lips making kissy noises into the air._

_She peeked one eye open when she didn't hear Luke come any closer, "Okay my arm is getting tired so just kiss me…"_

_Lorelai was cut off by Luke's lips on her, soft and sweet. "Please," she purred when they parted just for a few seconds. Luke smiled and cupped her face gently kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping the mistletoe in the process._

"_Hmm I love mistletoe," Lorelai hummed as they parted._

"_I know, our house is infested with it," Luke replied._

"_Well it's a great Christmas tradition and I just couldn't let a tradition go to waste," Lorelai replied. "Plus I like having my husband kiss me every time we turn a corner."_

"_Did you really have to hang it in the diner though? Miss Patty and Babette spent an hour trying to force me under the mistletoe until I finally ripped the damn thing down and threw it away."_

"_Hey I apologized for that," she said poking him in the chest._ _"I have a tiny confession to make; mistletoe is not the only reason I called you down here."_

"_What would that be?"_

"_I know that technically Christmas is tomorrow and that's when we're opening up presents with Rory and April," she said turning to walk away from him. She walked to the closet, opened it and continued talking, "But I figured since the girls are out for a few minutes, I should give you one of your presents now." She retrieved a small box from the back of the closet, "I wanted you to open this present just in the presence of me."_

_Lorelai walked back to the stairs and stood in front of Luke, "So I would love for you to open this right now," she said holding out the present for Luke to grab. "Open it!" she demanded. "Now, now, now."_

"_Give me a minute," Luke grumbled. Lorelai watched impatiently as Luke opened the present. He slid the lid off the box and Lorelai knocked it to the floor in an effort to get him to move faster. Lorelai grabbed the box away from Luke as he pulled out a pale yellow onesie that read 'I Love Daddy.' A giddy grin played on her face as she watched the realization wash over his._

"_You're pregnant?" Luke asked. "We're having a baby?"_

"_We're having a baby," Lorelai confirmed, "Our own little jam hands."_

_Luke clutched the onesie tightly as his arms encircled her embracing her, "This is….this is great," he said grinning. "We're having a baby," he repeated softly._

_Lorelai pulled back from the hug with her arms still wrapped around Luke's neck, she smiled, "A baby. Our baby. A Danes baby," she said as Luke began to lovingly rub her still flat belly._

* * *

"What are you doing?" Luke asked leaning in the doorway of the guest bedroom.

Lorelai looked up and smiled, "Just going through some things. Remember this?" she asked holding up the yellow onesie. "When you found out you were going to be a daddy?"

Luke nodded and walked over to Lorelai. He sat down next to her on the bed, "Before we found out that we were actually having twins."

"If I would have known it was twins then, you would have received two of these as a present," Lorelai replied.

"That was an interesting doctor's appointment," Luke said.

Lorelai laughed, "I would say. I thought you were going to pass out," she said as she pulled out an ultrasound picture. "Now here's the picture when we found out we were having twins. Our two little babies."

Luke grabbed the ultrasound picture from her and ran his finger over the black and white image.

* * *

"_Hello Mrs. Danes, my name is Clare. I'm going to be performing your ultrasound today," Clare said cheerfully as she walked into the room and over to the ultrasound machine._

"_Hi Clare, you can call me Lorelai and this is Luke, my husband," Lorelai replied._

"_Hello," Clare said. "Now I'm going to be completely honest, this is my first day here. I've been in the rooms with other ultrasound techs before but this is my first time that I am going to be completely by myself. The doctor will come in for consultation after but for right now it's just me."_

_Lorelai smiled, "I'm sure you'll be fine."_

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence. If I told some couples that, I would expect them to throw me out of the room and demand someone with more experience," Clare replied. "Now if you could please lift up your shirt."_

_Lorelai did as she was told and lifted up her shirt to reveal the slightest of baby bumps._

"_Now this is going to be a little cold to the touch," Clare warned as she squeezed the blue gel onto her belly._

_Lorelai couldn't help but shiver as the gel hit her skin, "Okay, that's very cold," she laughed. She reached over and grabbed Luke's hand as the wand began to move around on her belly._

"_Is this your first child?" Clare asked as she kept her eyes focused on the screen._

"_Oh no, I have another child Rory but she's a lot older. She has already graduated from Yale. And then Luke has a daughter who is now my step-daughter. So it's been a while since I've been in this position," Lorelai replied._

"_It has been a while," Clare responded. "Your baby is looking great, would you like to hear the heartbeat?"_

_Lorelai nodded, "Yes please." Clare smiled and flipped the switch allowing the gentle sound of the baby's heartbeat to fill the room. Lorelai smiled over at Luke. She saw what almost looked like tears in his eyes. She squeezed his hand tighter, "Softy," she whispered._

_Lorelai scrunched up her face in confusion when it almost sounded like they were two baby heartbeats instead of one, "Okay it may have been a while since I have been in this position but that doesn't sound just like one heartbeat. It sounds like more than one."_

"_Has you doctor discussed the possibilities of multiples?" Clare asked turning to look back at the couple._

"_Multiples?" Luke asked astonished. His jaw dropped._

_Clare moved her focus back to the screen, "I'm guessing by your tone, she hasn't. I wasn't going to say anything at the beginning until I was sure but now I'm sure. Congratulations it looks like you're having twins."_

"_Are you sure? You did say you were new," Luke said._

"_Luke, don't say that," Lorelai scolded. She looked over at Clare, "I'm sorry," she apologized._

_Clare smiled, "Oh it's fine but I am completely sure that you are having twins. Here is baby number one," she said pointing to a spot on the screen, "And here is baby number two," she said now pointing to a different spot on the screen. "I can get the doctor to confirm if that's needed."_

_Lorelai smiled, "I think he might need the reassurance."_

"_Be right back," Clare said exiting the room._

_A few minutes later, she appeared in the room with Dr. Adams by her side. Dr. Adams walked over to the ultrasound machine, grabbed the wand and began to move it around Lorelai's belly._

"_Well just to confirm, congratulations you are having twins," Dr. Adams said._

"_Twins," Lorelai said softly staring at the screen. She tore her focus away from the screen and looked at Luke who was watching the screen in complete astonishment. "Luke, honey, are you okay?"_

_Clare looked over at Luke, "Is he okay? Do I need to get him something? I know it's my first day but I still didn't expect this kind of reaction."_

_Lorelai laughed, "He'll be fine, at least I think he will."_

"_Do you want a picture from today?" Dr. Adams asked._

"_Of course," Lorelai replied._

_Dr. Adams printed out a few pictures and handed them over to Lorelai. "Here you go."_

_Lorelai looked over at Luke who was still staring silently. "Can I have a few minutes alone with him? I think he needs to process the news."_

"_Sure, I'll be back in in a few minutes just to discuss a few things," Dr. Adams said as she left the room with Clare._

_Lorelai waved her hands in front of Luke's face until she finally got his attention. She placed her fingers on his chin tilting his head towards hers, "You doing okay?"_

"_It's just," Luke paused, "Twins, we weren't expecting this."_

_Lorelai smiled, "We should have been though, remember my dream? It was destined for us to have twins."_

"_Twins," Luke said._

"_Still recovering from shock there?" Lorelai asked._

"_I'm good now, still shocked. We're having twins," Luke replied._

_Lorelai nodded, "When I say let's make a baby, you really go for it don't ya?" she teased. "You should be feeling pretty manly right about now."_

_Luke laughed, "Hush crazy lady," he paused, "Two babies," he said placing his hand on her belly before realizing that the gel was still on there. He picked his hand up and grabbed a tissue wiping the gel from his hands._

_Lorelai giggled, "Probably should have removed that before you tried to touch my belly." Luke handed her a tissue allowing her to clean off her belly._

_Once the gel was wiped away, Luke leaned down and placed a kiss to the exposed skin. "Hey babies," he whispered._

"_Sid and Nancy," Lorelai corrected._

"_What?" Luke asked looking up at her._

"_Just go with it," Lorelai replied. Luke just laughed and gave her a quick kiss right before the doctor walked in._

* * *

"You didn't get this box down by yourself did you?" Luke asked.

Lorelai sighed, "Of course not, I didn't want you yelling at me for doing more than I'm supposed to; I called for you to get the box but you were outside so Rory got the box down for me."

"What about Rory?" Rory asked as she appeared in the doorway, "Hey you started without me," she accused.

"Sorry kid, you were taking forever," Lorelai replied. "It's only been a few things; you can help me look through everything else."

Luke stood up from the bed, "I'm going to head over to the diner for a few minutes."

Lorelai raised up her eyebrows in surprise, "Really? You're going to willingly leave me here? I don't have to force you out the door?"

"Rory's here," Luke replied. "She'll help if you need it."

"Of course," Lorelai said. She offered her hand to Luke, "Help me up. I'm going to look through this stuff in the living room so I can keep an eye on the twins."

"Will asked to go to the diner with me. He said he wanted to work with daddy today," Luke said, "So only Izzy will be here."

"Well in that case, send her in here, she likes looking through pictures and we have plenty in this box," Lorelai replied patting the box.

"Can do," Luke replied turning to walk out of the room.

"Wait," Lorelai called reaching out and grabbing his arm, "Kiss first." Luke leaned down and kissed her quickly. "Now you may go."

A few minutes later, Lorelai heard the front door open and close indicating that Luke and Will had left to go to the diner. Izzy crawled onto the bed and sandwiched herself in between her mother and sister as they sifted through the box.

"Is this me?" Izzy asked plucking a picture of a sleeping baby out of the box.

Lorelai studied the picture, "Actually no that's Will. You had a lot more hair then him when you were born."

"I did?" Izzy asked.

Lorelai nodded. Rory pulled out a picture from the box, "She's right. You did have a lot of hair. This is you when you were little," she said handing the picture to Izzy.

Izzy looked down at the picture in her hands. The picture showed Lorelai holding Izzy up to her chest. They were both sleeping. Izzy was without her cap and her dark curls were clearly visible. Izzy smiled and then set the picture down before looking through the others.

After going through a few pictures, Izzy held up one of a very pregnant Lorelai standing in front of their house. Rory was standing next to her while Luke was captured in the background carrying pictures.

"What's this one?" Izzy asked.

"Oh that one is the day we moved into this house. You know that blue house beside Babette where Lane lives?" Lorelai asked. Izzy nodded. "That's where we used to live a long time ago. When we found out about you guys, we decided that we needed more space so we moved here."

"It still surprises me that Luke managed to get this house so fast," Rory replied.

"Well he managed it somehow. A few blowups and rants at the right people secured us this house in no time," Lorelai said. "It did take a few months to move in though since there were repairs and since Luke didn't want me around paint fumes."

"You were pregnant," Rory reminded her.

"I know," Lorelai replied.

"I like this picture," Izzy said holding up a picture of her and Will with cake all over their faces.

Lorelai laughed, "This was your first birthday. Daddy didn't think you should have that much cake but it was okay by me."

"You want to see an even better picture?" Rory asked.

"Oh yeah," Izzy replied.

"Look at this one," Rory said holding up a picture of Luke with cake smashed in his face. Lorelai was standing beside him with icing covering her hand. Her head was thrown back in laughter as Luke glared at her. "Mom decided to nail dad with a piece of cake after your party."

Izzy giggled, "He looks mad."

Lorelai smiled, "Oh he was. Well for a short period of time."

* * *

"_I still think that is too much cake for them," Luke said watching Will and Izzy who were in the highchairs. They were playing around in the individual cakes that Sookie had made._

"_Luke, it's their first birthday, they deserve this much cake. Plus I'm their mother, their sugar tolerance has to be high," Lorelai replied. She licked some icing from her finger, "It's really great cake. Want some?"_

"_I'll pass," Luke said._

"_A little piece of cake won't hurt you Luke," Lorelai replied._

"_Maybe later," Luke replied._

"_Suit yourself," Lorelai said, "The babies love the cake, right?" she asked smiling down at the twins. They clapped and smiled back at their mother._

_Later that night, Lorelai walked downstairs with Rory following her. They walked into the kitchen to find Luke cleaning up the party mess since the guests had all left._

"_Twins asleep?" Luke asked._

_Lorelai nodded, "Super cool party babies are super asleep."_

"_This cake is really good," Rory said cutting herself another slice and sitting at the counter._

"_I agree," April said as Rory handed her a piece of cake._

_Lorelai nodded, "It was great. Sookie makes the best cakes."_

"_What about my cakes?" Luke asked._

"_Okay you rarely make cakes but I'm sorry hun, Sookie's are better," Lorelai said. _

_As Luke moved around the kitchen putting up various food items, Lorelai got a devious idea. She looked down at the cake and smiled devilishly. She grabbed the knife and cut a small piece of cake. Rory and April watched on as she picked up the piece of cake with her hand and hid it behind her back._

"_Oh Luke," Lorelai called._

"_Yes Lorelai?" Luke asked turning around to face Lorelai._

"_Maybe you should just try a piece of cake," Lorelai said. "So you can accurately compare your cake to what Sookie makes._

"_What are you…" Luke was cut off as a piece of cake smashed into his face. He wiped the cake from his eyes to find Lorelai, Rory, and April all laughing. April quickly grabbed the camera as snapped a picture of the two of them._

"_Lorelai," Luke growled._

"_Yes honey?" Lorelai asked innocently. "Is the cake any good?"_

"_Why don't you find out?" Luke asked._

_Lorelai licked a piece of cake and icing from her hand and smiled, "Yep, it's tasty."_

_Luke stepped forward and cut a small piece of cake, "That's not what I meant."_

_Lorelai's eyes widened "Do not even think about it."_

"_It's only fair Mom," Rory replied._

_Lorelai turned to face Rory, "Hey, you're supposed to be on my side. I didn't spend 26 hours in labor for nothing," she managed to say before she was hit in the side of the face with a piece of cake. "Lucas!"_

_Luke laughed, "What? You love cake."_

"_He's right Mom," Rory said._

"_Oh really?" Lorelai asked. "Well you are my daughter, I know you love cake too."_

"_Oh no," Rory replied._

"_Oh yes," Lorelai said picking up a piece of cake._

_And with that a cake war started downstairs while the twins were peacefully sleeping upstairs in their cribs. After many pieces of cake were thrown and smushed into faces, the cake war was over. Rory set the timer on her camera and managed to capture a picture of all four of them together with cake all over their faces. Once the picture was taken, Rory and April left the kitchen to go clean up. Lorelai sat on the counter as she used a napkin to wipe the cake from her face._

"_Okay, throwing cake seemed like fun but this mess…" Lorelai said._

_Luke stood in front of Lorelai, he placed his hands on her legs, "I'll clean up."_

_Lorelai smiled, "I knew you would," she said before leaning closer to him and kissing him. She pulled away, "Mm you taste like cake."_

"_Well you attacked me with it," Luke replied._

_Lorelai laughed, "Admit it, it was fun way to celebrate our babies first birthday."_

_Luke smiled, "It was fun."_

"_Our babies are already one, it seems like yesterday we were bringing them home from the hospital," Lorelai said._

"_They do grow up fast," Luke replied._

"_Too fast," Lorelai sighed, "Hey."_

"_Hey what?"_

"_Hey, I love you," Lorelai replied smiling._

"_Hey, I love you too."_

* * *

"And this is the picture after everyone had a cake fight," Rory said showing her the picture of all four of them.

"I swear I was getting cake out of my hair for the next week," Lorelai replied.

"I want to have a cake fight," Izzy said.

"We can do that, but we have to wait until your brother is born," Lorelai said placing one hand on her belly. "But after that I promise we can have a cake fight."

Izzy smiled, "Okay. What's his name?"

"Who's name baby?" Lorelai asked.

"My brother," Izzy said poking Lorelai's belly. "Does he have a name?"

"Actually your dad and I did talk about this recently and we did decide on a name," Lorelai replied.

"Are you going to tell us or make me wait like you did with Will and Izzy?" Rory asked.

"Well Luke and I didn't talk about that so I guess I could tell you the name we decided on," Lorelai said. "I'm sure he won't mind."

"What's the name?" Izzy asked.

"We are going to name him Matthew," Lorelai replied, "But we can call him Matt just like we call you Izzy."

"I think that's a good name," Rory said.

"I like it," Izzy said.

Lorelai smiled, "Good, I like it too."

Izzy leaned over and kissed Lorelai's belly, "Hey Matthew."

"So you're okay with a baby brother now?" Lorelai asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah I am."

"Great before too long, he will be here and you will have to be the best big sister and help me take care of him," Lorelai said.

"I can do that," Izzy replied.

"I'm sure you can sweetie," Lorelai said pulling Izzy closer to her in a tight hug.

* * *

**So I just wanted a chapter with some flashbacks. I do plan to include more flashbacks in upcoming chapters.**

**Please leave a review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Reviews:  
Chloe: Daniel will make his first appearance in the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Gilmoreintraining: I love protective Luke too but like you said, he does take it too far at times. Thanks for reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

Lorelai sighed as she sat at her sewing machine. Halloween was just a few days away and she was busy putting the finishing touches on Will and Izzy's costumes. Izzy was still stick on her fairy obsession so Lorelai had created a purple fairy dress, complete with many sequins and ribbons. Izzy already own several pairs of fairy wings to that was not a problem at all. Will's obsession was now with baseball since his daddy loved baseball. She had sewn him his own personal baseball jersey with his name on the back and a number of his choosing. Satisfied with her work for today, she set their costumes aside. Since she could afford a few more minutes of not being in bed, she pulled out the other secret project she had been working on. Her Super Mom cape. The cape she had joked about when Luke called her Super Mom one night. She knew that logically she would not be able to take her babies trick-or-treating on Halloween since she couldn't be on her feet for too long but she still wanted to create her own costume.

As she was putting the finishing touches on her cape, Luke walked into the room.

"Haven't you been working long enough?" Luke asked. "You need to rest."

Lorelai looked up from her sewing project, "I have done nothing but rest for these past few weeks. I'm tired of resting. I hate this bed-rest the doctor has me on. And don't tell me it's necessary for my health and for our son's health because I know that but it still doesn't make bed-rest suck any less."

"Lorelai…" Luke started.

Lorelai stood up from her chair at the sewing machine and walked over to the bed, "Save it, I'm resting now," she snapped. She laid down on the bed with her back towards Luke.

"I know you hate this," Luke said.

Lorelai grabbed the remote and turned on the TV drowning out the sound of Luke talking. Luke placed a hand on her hip as he tried to talk over the TV. Lorelai pushed his hand away and moved away from him.

"Lorelai," Luke said trying to get her attention.

"Luke, can you just go?" Lorelai asked. "I don't want you here right now," she said harshly.

"I'm just trying to watch out for you," Luke replied.

Lorelai sighed, "I know but for the past few days we have done nothing but fight and I'm tired of it. I don't want to fight but if you keep on insisting doing every little thing for me and forcing me back into bed to rest every five seconds, we are going to have a fight like we never had before."

"Fine," Luke snapped. "You want to be left alone. Then I'll go," he said getting off the bed and walking out of the room.

After a few minutes Lorelai called him back to the room. She was upset that she had made him this mad but just like with the twins, the closer it got to her due date the more they fought. It was predictable and she knew that they would probably fight a lot more in the days and weeks leading up to her due date. Things did get a little better for a while since Luke went to the diner more often but then suddenly he stopped going into the diner as much and they started fighting more.

"What?" Luke asked appearing in the doorway. "I thought you wanted to be left alone."

"I do but I just wanted to say I love you," Lorelai said. "I'm still mad at you for all this fighting but I do love you."

Luke smiled, "I love you too."

Lorelai gave a small smile back, "Now you may leave."

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai was in the bathroom getting ready for bed when Luke walked up behind her. She continued brushing her teeth as Luke wrapped his arms around her. She spit out the remaining toothpaste and put her toothbrush back in its holder.

"What I can't brush my teeth without you watching out for me?" Lorelai snapped pushing away from Luke.

"Are we going to fight again?" Luke asked as he began his nightly routine. "I thought we were fine after earlier."

Lorelai climbed into bed and pulled the covers up around her, "We're fine," she said sinking down into the bed.

After brushing his teeth and changing into his pajamas, Luke headed into the bedroom. As he climbed into bed, he noticed Lorelai curled up on her side facing the opposite direction of him. After a few minutes, soft sobs could be heard coming from Lorelai's side of the bed. Luke scooted closer to her and placed his hand on her arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Lorelai sniffled, "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, go to sleep."

"You're crying, something is wrong, what's going on?" Luke asked.

"Just go to sleep Luke."

"I'm not going to sleep until you tell me what's wrong."

Lorelai continued crying silently for a few minutes. She eventually turned around and buried her face in Luke's chest. Luke wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. He bent his head down and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Luke asked.

Lorelai took a deep breath and sniffled a few times, "I'm just sick of this. I'm sick of fighting, I'm sick of you constantly being the nice guy when I'm completely terrible to you. Things were fine when you went back to the diner but then we started fighting more and I'm just sick of it."

"You're not being completely terrible," Luke replied.

"And I'm just tired of feeling like I can't be there for my kids. You're doing absolutely everything for them, meanwhile I'm doing exactly this," Lorelai said. She took a few deep breaths before continuing, "I'm not there for them at all."

Luke hugged Lorelai tighter to him, "You are there for them though. You tuck them into bed at night."

"But that's all I do. You do everything else. I mean it's weird, I miss them but we are in the same house. They come home from school, have a snack, then go outside to play with you. They don't want to stay lying in bed with mommy all day. I just don't want them to feel like I'm not there for them especially when the new baby comes."

"That's not going to happen Lorelai," Luke assured her. "They know that you're there for them."

"Do they really?" Lorelai asked looking up at Luke. "I just don't want the sibling rivalry to start before he's even here."

Luke chuckled. He brought his hand up to her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb, "Trust me. There's going to be no sibling rivalry." He kissed the top of her head, "What brought all this on anyways?"

Lorelai sighed, "I was just working on their costumes today and realized that I'm not going to be able to take them trick-or-treating this year. I'm not going to be able to walk around with them this year. I'm going to be stuck here in bed."

"We'll figure something out," Luke said.

"I'm sorry for fighting," Lorelai replied. "I just…" she trailed off.

"I know this is hard for you," Luke said. "I'm actually surprised you're doing this well with the whole being on bed-rest thing."

Lorelai smacked his arm playfully, "Oh shush you."

* * *

Two days later, Lorelai was sitting in the guest room. She was bored. Luke went off to the diner for the morning shift, the kids were in school, nothing was on TV, and she had read all her magazines. Granted she didn't like Luke constantly watching over her but he was someone to talk too while she was resting. She grabbed her cellphone and dialed Rory's number. She knew that Rory would be on her lunch-break right now and that Rory had been keeping her phone close by her recently just in case Lorelai went into labor. After a few minutes, Rory finally answered.

"Hello fruit of my loins!" Lorelai replied cheerfully.

She heard Rory laugh on the other end, "Hey Mom."

"Do you have a few minutes to spare for your dear mother?" Lorelai asked. She continued on not giving Rory a chance to answer, "Because I'm bored. Luke actually went to the diner for once in what feels like forever. My babies are in school, I have nothing to read, not much is on TV right now and I have nothing to do. So what's up with you?"

"Oh you know nothing much," Rory replied.

Lorelai waited for Rory to say something else but the line stayed quiet. "Hello kid, you still there?"

"I'm here," Rory replied. "Actually Daniel is here with me, say hey Daniel."

"Hello Lorelai," Daniel said following Rory's orders.

"So I get a Lorelai now? Not a Mrs. Danes? Or a Ma'am?" Lorelai replied.

Rory laughed again, "Well I think you finally wore him down to the point where he will actually call you Lorelai. But he still doesn't want to call Luke anything other than Mr. Danes or sir."

Lorelai laughed before it dawned on her that Rory was actually with Daniel and the time and she might have ruined their lunch, "Oh wait, I didn't ruin your lunch date or anything did I?" she asked. "I can always call you back later so you two can have lunch together."

"Actually we're not having lunch. We're on the road," Rory replied.

"And exactly where are you going without telling your mommy first?" Lorelai asked.

"Well we happen to be headed towards a small, quirky town named Stars Hollow," Rory said. "Ever heard of it?"

"Wait why are you coming here?" Lorelai asked. "What's going on?"

"Well Luke called and said that you were having a tough time with everything lately and asked if there was any way that I could take a few more days off work to come visit. When I explained everything to Daniel he wanted to visit too hence the reason for the trip," Rory explained. She heard her mother mutter something under her breath on the other end of the phone "Is something wrong with us visiting?"

"Oh no sweets, I love the fact that you're visiting. I just wish Luke would run these things by me first. You know I don't mind when you visit, I love it. I mean I guess this was a sweet gesture on his part but I'm fine," Lorelai replied. "Anyways when will you get here?"

"Not too much longer, maybe like 30 minutes?" Rory offered up.

"Okay. I guess this also explains why April is coming to visit this weekend too," Lorelai said.

"April's coming?" Rory questioned.

"She's off from school these next two days so she's coming down today and spending a long weekend with us. I'm guessing Luke might have called her as well. It might be good though to have a house full of people," Lorelei replied. "Will and Izzy will be happy to see you both."

"Well I guess I should hang up so we're not on the phone up to the point that I arrive at the house," Rory said.

"Aww but that would be fun if you were on the phone the entire time. I mean you could walk through the door still talking to me," Lorelai said. She heard the door open and voices talking, "I think Luke and April are here, so see you in a few minutes. Bye sweets."

"Bye Mom," Rory said hanging up the phone.

Lorelai pushed herself up from the bed and headed into the living room leaving her cellphone on the bed. She saw Luke carrying April's bags to her room. She walked over to April and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey kid."

April smiled, "Hey Lorelai. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about," Lorelai replied. She ran a hand over her belly as she felt the baby kick. She smiled, "Your little brother is great too."

"Are you sure you're fine? Dad said…"

Lorelai interrupted, "I know what your dad said," she said as Luke walked back into the room, "But I'm fine really. Just tired of bed-rest."

"Good, I'm going to unpack my things," April said making her way to her room.

Once April left the living room, Lorelai turned towards Luke, "So I just got off the phone with Rory, she and Daniel will be here in just a few minutes."

"Really?" Luke asked.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Oh don't act surprised. You knew they were coming," she whispered. "She told me that you called and asked her to come visit for a few days. You told her that I was having a tough time lately and that she should visit for a few days."

Luke sighed, "I was just trying to help."

"I know you were trying to help but I would like you to run things like this by me first," Lorelai replied.

"You didn't mind when Rory surprised us with a visit or when April decides to visit," Luke replied.

"That's because they decided it on their own. Those times you didn't know they were coming. You knew this time and you didn't tell me. I would have liked for the information to have been shared with me at least," Lorelai said harshly.

"I was thinking that inviting them would help cheer you up a little but I guess not," Luke replied.

"Is everything okay?" Rory asked. Lorelai turned her head at the sound of Rory's voice. She had been focused on her conversation with Luke that she didn't hear the door open and Rory and Daniel walk in.

Lorelai smiled, "Oh everything's okay. We were just talking. I was just telling Luke that I would have liked to know that you were coming this weekend but I'm happy you're here now."

"Okay," Rory said. She sounded unconvinced. "Well we are happy to be here," she said as she hugged her mother. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too kid," Lorelai said returning the hug. She pulled away and held her arms out in the direction of Daniel, "I've missed you too so you don't have to get jealous that I'm only talking to Rory."

Daniel smiled and hugged her, "Hey Lorelai."

When Lorelai pulled away from the hug, Daniel stepped towards Luke and held out his hand, "Hello sir."

"Hello Daniel," Luke replied shaking his hand.

Lorelai smiled over at Rory, "Hello sir," she mocked quietly. Rory laughed, "Like he has to be that formal with Luke all the time. He can call him Luke."

Rory laughed again, "I think he's scared to do that."

Lorelai rubbed a hand over her belly as the baby began to kick once again. She grimaced slightly when a pain settled in her lower back. The same thing had been happening recently when she spent too much time on her feet. She rubbed her other hand on her back to alleviate the pain.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nodded, "I'm fine, your brother is just telling mommy that she needs to rest," she replied as she made her way over to the couch.

"Just like I tell you," Luke chimed in.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lorelai said waving her hand. "I'm resting now so I'm good."

"I'm going to help Daniel with our bags," Rory said.

"Okay sweets." Once Rory and Daniel were out of the room, Lorelai turned to look at Luke, "Sir?" she questioned with an amused smile on her face.

"What?" Luke asked chuckling.

"He can't call you Luke? He always has to be proper with Sir and Mr. Danes?" Lorelai questioned. "I mean I let him call me Lorelai, I hated the whole Ma'am thing, made me feel old."

"It shows respect," Luke replied.

"You call my parents by their first names," Lorelai pointed out, "But I know you respect them."

"They told me to call them that."

"Just like I told Daniel to call me Lorelai and like you can tell him to call you Luke," Lorelai said, "Him calling you Luke doesn't mean that he respects you any less, it may make him a little less scared of you."

"Exactly he's intimidated by me, it means he knows that he better treat Rory right or he'll have to deal with me," Luke replied.

Lorelai rolled her eyes but then smiled again, "Okay over-protective daddy, come here," she said patting the spot next to her on the couch. As Luke sat down next to her, Lorelai grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly, "Your son is very active today. I think the excitement of his sisters coming to visit is definitely affecting him."

Luke placed his fingers on Lorelai's chin and gently tipped her face towards his, "Are we okay with me inviting everyone this weekend?"

Lorelai nodded, "We're okay." She leaned forward and kissed him.

Rory and Daniel walked out of Rory's room and headed back into the living room. Rory stopped when she saw her mother and Luke sitting on the couch talking and laughing. She smiled and turned around to face Daniel. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked as Rory pushed him back into her room.

"I'm not disturbing them while they're getting along. It was like this with the twins, they would fight a lot over stupid little things but then not too long after that they would get along again. So while they are talking and not fighting, I'm going to leave them alone," Rory explained.

"Aren't they going to notice that you're taking forever to unpack?" Daniel asked.

Rory shook her head, "Luke will leave in a few minutes to go get the twins from school so it's not like they will really notice. But if they do happen to notice, mom will probably yell for us."

"Door's open, I'm assuming it's safe to come in," April said from outside Rory's room.

"Come in April," Rory replied.

April stepped into Rory's room and leaned in the doorway, "I thought I heard you come in."

"Yeah I just noticed they were getting along and not fighting. I know how rare that was when she was pregnant with the twins so we're hiding out to give them time together," Rory replied.

"That was my plan too," April replied.

"Well come in, let's talk. We haven't talked in a while," Rory said waving April in the room.

After a few minutes of catching up, they heard the front door open. Rory waited a few seconds until after the door shut for her mother's yell asking where she and everyone else had disappeared too.

* * *

The next morning, Daniel, Rory, and April were all downstairs in the kitchen. Daniel was cooking breakfast for the family allowing Luke to have the morning off from cooking. Lorelai was upstairs with Luke while he was helping get the twins ready for school. Rory was getting plates out from the cabinet when Lorelai walked into the kitchen.

"Something smells good," Lorelai said as she walked around the kitchen. She had one hand placed on her lower back as she walked. Rory noticed she kept rubbing her back.

"Daniel decided that he would cook breakfast this morning," Rory explained.

"Well it looks and smells great," Lorelai said looking at Daniel, "Although I'm not sure how Luke will take to someone taking over his kitchen. He's not much a sharer that way. You should see him when Sookie tries to help out when she's over." She began to fix her plate.

Rory laughed when a stricken look crossed Daniel's face. "She's kidding, it will be fine."

"Kidding just a little bit," Lorelai replied as she sat down at the table with a plate in her hand. She looked up when Luke and the twins walked into the room, "Look honey, Daniel was nice enough and decided to make breakfast."

"I hope you don't mind that I kind of took over your kitchen," Daniel said. "I just wanted to make breakfast for everyone."

Lorelai gave Luke a look telling him to be nice to the kid that he was trying to be nice and impress the parents. Luke sighed, "It's fine. Thank you."

Will and Izzy sat at the counter while Rory fixed them a plate. She placed their food in front of them before moving to fix them something to drink.

"You don't have to do all that Rory, I can fix their drinks," Luke said.

"You just relax, I have this. We're here this weekend to help you both out," Rory said. "I can even take them to school this morning."

"Oh no Luke's taking them to school this morning. He has a meeting with a bank so he's going to take the twins to school then go to his meeting," Lorelai explained.

"I told you that I'm not going to the meeting today, I can reschedule," Luke replied. "I don't want to leave you alone not after how you were feeling last night and earlier this morning."

"I won't be alone," Lorelai said, "Besides I'm fine."

"Wait, what's wrong?" Rory asked. "Are you okay?"

Lorelai sighed, "There were some contractions last night and earlier this morning but they stopped. Really. I'm fine now, they were far apart anyways, too far apart to consider going to the hospital. My back just hurts a little now but I'm fine."

"I'm still going to stay home today," Luke replied.

"You can go to your meeting. I have Rory, April, and Daniel here, if anything were to happen I would be fine," Lorelai said.

"Yeah Dad you can go, we'll be here with Lorelai," April chimed in.

"Exactly, now you can go back upstairs put on your outfit you wear when you go to the bank. You can then take the twins to school and go to your meeting, I'll be fine," Lorelai assured.

"Yeah Luke if you need to go, we'll be here," Rory said. "Mom will be fine."

"Besides your meetings don't take very long, you'll be home in no time," Lorelai said.

"I'll think about it," Luke said.

"Well think about it while you get dressed for the meeting. You still have a few minutes before needing to drop the twins off at school so go get all dressed up for your meeting that you may go to," Lorelai said.

Luke exited the kitchen and headed upstairs while everyone else finished their breakfast. Once the twins finished eating, Lorelai got up from her seat and helped them clean up their mess. She noticed Rory and April both watching over her carefully both were trying to help her with the twins but she refused their help saying she could do some things. Luke came back into the kitchen a few minutes later. Lorelai fixed his tie as the twins gathered their backpacks for school. She kissed the twins and Luke goodbye before they left.

"Are you sure you're okay?" April asked when she noticed Lorelai gripping the edge of the counter in the kitchen.

"My back just hurts a little bit, I'm fine though. It's been happening the past few days, I'm okay," Lorelai said.

"Maybe you should rest," Rory replied.

"I'm okay sweets, I'll rest but I just want to walk around for a few minutes," Lorelai said. "I do have that time where I don't have to rest completely."

"Are you sure? Should we call Luke?" Daniel asked.

Lorelai shook her head, "No need to call him. I'm fine, really. This is normal, this happened with the twins' days before I had them."

"I also remember how you acted the day you had the twins and this is getting similar to that day," April replied.

"I'm fine, I'm just going to lay down," Lorelai said.

Rory nodded, she wasn't too convinced that her mother was absolutely fine like she kept telling them, "I'm just going to help clean the kitchen, yell if you need anything."

Lorelai nodded in response before heading towards the guest room.

* * *

Two hours later, Lorelai was still lying down in the guestroom. Her back was still hurting on and off, more on than off but she knew that this was bound to happen leading up to her due date as it happened with the twins. Rory and April had both just left the guestroom since Lorelai wanted to rest by herself for a little while. She sat up in bed and rubbed her belly as a contraction began. She continued to rub small circles on her belly until the contraction eased up. She stood up from the bed determined to walk around the house a little. However her plan was cut short when she realized that her water broke. She stared down at the puddle on the floor as she called for Rory.

Rory appeared in the doorway, "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"I may have lied when I said I was completely fine earlier. My water broke, we need to go to the hospital," Lorelai replied trying to keep calm.

"Okay, okay no problem. We'll get you there," Rory said walking into the room to stand next to her mother. She called for Daniel and April.

Once they both got to the room, she explained that they needed to head to the hospital. Daniel took Rory's place by Lorelai's side to lead her out of the bedroom while Rory headed upstairs to grab the bags Lorelai had packed for the hospital. April headed to her room to grab her cellphone in order to start calling people to tell them they were headed to the hospital.

"Wait," Lorelai said suddenly as they were walking through the house to the front door.

"Wait is it?" Rory asked.

"Luke's not here, we can't go. He has to be here," Lorelai said. "We can't go without him."

"Mom you have to go to the hospital," Rory replied.

"I'm calling Dad now," April explained. "He can meet us there."

Lorelai nodded, "Okay."

"Do you want to sit in the passenger seat?" Daniel asked as he led Lorelai out to her van. She nodded in response. He helped her into the seat. "Who's driving?" he asked.

Rory handed him the keys, "You're driving. I'm going to ride with you guys and April is going to take her car to the hospital."

"Okay seriously having a baby here, we need to go," Lorelai shouted from the car.

"I'm here," Rory said climbing into the back seat. She leaned forward and grabbed her mother's hand. "April's trying to call Luke again now."

"Again?" Lorelai asked.

"He didn't answer the first time," Rory replied.

Lorelai sighed as Daniel began driving to the hospital, "He always turns his phone off when he's meeting with the bank. That or he left it in his truck. I seriously don't even know why he has a cell-phone half the time."

"He's not going to miss anything, he'll be here. His meeting should be over. April left him two voicemails already," Rory explained. "He knows to come to the hospital."

Lorelai gripped Rory's hand tighter as another contraction started. She then looked over at Daniel, "You're going to have to speed it up a little. I'm pretty sure I saw a turtle passing us just now."

"Go faster," Rory encouraged.

Daniel listened to both the mother and daughter as he began driving faster to the hospital. Before long, they arrived at the hospital. Rory ordered Daniel to just park in front of the hospital entrance so she could walk Lorelai inside while he found an actual parking spot. He listened once again and did as he was told.

Rory helped her mother out of the car and walked her into the hospital. As they were walking in, they ran into Emily and Richard who had been called not too long after they headed to the hospital thanks to April.

"Where's Luke?" Emily asked as she helped Lorelai sit down in a wheel-chair.

"April's calling him," Rory explained. "He had a meeting with the bank earlier. He'll be here."

Emily talked with a few nurses and it only took her a few minutes to get them to lead Lorelai up to a room on the maternity ward. Lorelai talked with a few different nurses and the doctor on-call explaining when her contractions started. She answered their many questions as they set her up in a room. She lay in bed as they strapped different monitors around her belly. The doctor was convinced that this labor would be much quicker than her ones with the twins. Rory stood by her side holding her hand.

After she had been in her room for a few minutes, April came walking in.

"Hey, any luck with Luke?" Rory asked.

April smiled, "I just got in contact with him but he's on the way."

"Good, he can't miss this," Lorelai sighed.

"Where's Daniel?" Rory asked.

"He's in the waiting room with Emily and Richard," April answered.

"Go save him," Lorelai said. "I'll be okay, just as long as April keeps me company until Luke gets here."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked. "You know what the doctors said. This could go really fast."

"I'm sure, April can get you if anything changes before Luke gets here, just go save your boyfriend," Lorelai replied.

"I'll just be a minute," Rory said. She kissed her mother's cheek before heading out the room.

* * *

**So baby in next chapter, about time. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I loved them. I'm glad you all enjoyed the flashbacks in the last chapter!**

**As always reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	9. Matthew Danes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

"I told you I shouldn't have went to that meeting this morning," Luke said as he stood beside Lorelai's hospital bed.

"You made it here in time, didn't you?" Lorelai asked as she looked up from the tiny bundle in her arms.

"I know but I still shouldn't have left you," Luke replied.

Lorelai smiled softly, "Don't worry about that now. You were here and now our little baby is here. Although with you dressed up like that he may not recognize you in your usual flannel," she teased.

Luke chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "You were amazing."

"You were pretty amazing too coach," Lorelai replied. She looked back down at the sleeping baby in her arms. She had just placed a small blue cap on his head, concealing the head full of dark hair he had inherited from his mother. He was born a month early and was a bit smaller than the doctors wanted but he was healthy. Lorelai smiled again, "He's perfect isn't he?"

"He is," Luke replied grinning.

She cradled the baby closer to her chest and kissed his forehead, "Put mommy on bed-rest and worried her most of the time but he's still perfect."

Luke leaned down and kissed her gently. As he broke away, he picked up the baby and cradled him in his arms. Lorelai pushed herself up more in bed as she watched Luke hold their son. She smiled as she watched him speak softly to the sleeping baby.

"You've come a long way since holding the twins for the first time. You were so scared you were going to hurt them," Lorelai said. She smiled at the memory of Luke being so careful and hardly moving the first time he held the twins. She reached out and touched his arm, "Hey, I love you."

"I love you too," Luke replied. He leaned back down and kissed her forehead once again. "Are you ready for visitors yet?"

Lorelai sighed, "I guess we have to share Matthew with the world sometime. Are the twins out there?"

Luke placed Matthew down in the bassinet beside Lorelai's bed, "They are still with Sookie. She told them about the baby and that I would bring them up here once he was born. She figured they would want to stay at her house after school instead of waiting around at the hospital."

"Maybe you should go ahead and pick them up," Lorelai said.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded, "Yes. I'll be fine. You can send in Rory and April right now. They will be here if I need anything. You go on and pick up our other little munchkins. They need to meet their little brother."

"I won't be gone long," Luke said, "Anything else you need?"

Lorelai shook her head, "I don't need anything else."

Luke placed a quick kiss on her lips before walking out the door. He walked down the hall and into the waiting room where he was greeted by Rory, April, Daniel, Emily, and Richard. Rory stood up and walked over to Luke.

"Is she ready for visitors now?" Rory asked.

Luke nodded, "You can go see her. I'm just going to go pick up Will and Izzy from Sookie."

Rory stepped closer and hugged Luke, "Congratulations Dad," she said.

Luke smiled and hugged her back, "Thank you. Why don't you and April go on back and meet your little brother."

"Or do you want to go first Grandma?" Rory asked turning around to face Emily and Richard.

Emily smiled, "You two go first, we will be fine here waiting."

Luke left the waiting room as Rory and April both made their way towards the door. Before she left the room, Rory turned back to look at Daniel, "Are you coming with me or are you going to stay here?" she asked.

"I'll stay here, you go on ahead," Daniel replied.

Rory looked over at her grandparents, "Don't question him too much," she teased.

Richard smiled, "We would never."

Rory laughed as she and April made their way out of the waiting room. They walked down the hall until they came upon Lorelai's door. Rory slowly pushed the door open as she made her way inside.

"Hey sweets," Lorelai greeted as Rory and April walked into the room. She placed a hand on the bassinet where the baby lay sleeping, "Come meet your brother. This is Matthew Lucas Danes."

"Lucas?" April questioned, "Does dad know about that?"

Lorelai laughed cheerfully, "Of course he knows. He wasn't too thrilled about the name choice at first but I convinced him it went well with Matthew. He eventually agreed. Plus I think he secretly likes it. Dads like to have their sons named after them."

"Also you named me after yourself so it's about time you named one of your kids after Luke," Rory added in.

"Also a great point," Lorelai complimented. "Do you want to hold him?"

"I'll hold him," Rory said.

Lorelai leaned over the bassinet and gently picked Matthew up. He stirred slightly as she placed him in Rory's arms but quickly fell back asleep. Rory sat down in the chair that set across the room from Lorelai's bed. She smiled down at her baby brother. April sat down in the chair next to Rory's.

"Hey lil bro," Rory said. "I'm you big sister Rory and this is your big sister April," she said pointing over to April.

"Hey Matthew," April cooed holding his tiny hand in hers.

Rory looked up at her mother, "Are you still planning on shortening it to Matt?"

"We're shortening it like I've done with you, Will, and Izzy. April's the only one whose name we can't really shorten," Lorelai replied.

April smiled, "Well I'm fine with April."

"Is Daniel still in the waiting room?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded, "I wouldn't let him leave. He said he would sit out there to give us time to visit with our brother."

"Okay, so when do you two have to head back to New York?" Lorelai asked.

"We need to leave Sunday," Rory said. She placed Matthew in April's arms so she could hold her little brother. "While we were in the waiting room, Daniel mentioned something."

"Oh yeah? What did he mention?" Lorelai asked.

"He remembered that tomorrow is Halloween. Since you won't be able to take Will and Izzy trick-or-treating, he volunteered to take them. Well he actually volunteered us both to take them tomorrow night, which I thought was a great idea," Rory replied.

"That's really sweet," Lorelai said. "Will and Izzy really like them, I'm sure they'll be thrilled that you two are taking them tomorrow."

"So we can take them?" Rory asked.

"Of course, I finished their costumes the other day. I needed someone to take them since the little one there decided to make his debut early," Lorelai replied. "I think he just couldn't wait to meet his big sisters so he had to wait until they were both visiting."

April smiled, "Well we are pretty great."

"That you are kid," Lorelai replied.

"I know Grandma is just dying to meet him so we should go," Rory said, "Let them visit so you can rest some."

Lorelai smiled, "Okay sweets. Just bring me Matthew please."

April stood up and slowly walked across the room to Lorelai's bed. Lorelai took Matthew from her and cradled him to her chest. She smiled as he snuggled up to her. Rory leaned down and kissed her mother on the cheek, "I might be back later or I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye you two," Lorelai said as April and Rory walked out of the room.

Lorelai pulled the cap off of Matthew's head and placed a kiss on top of his head. She breathed in that oh so special baby scent that seemed to come with newborns. She hugged him closer to her chest and started whispering to him.

"You are very loved little man," Lorelai said. "Once you go home you will have so many people that will just want to love on you and hold you. Mommy might get a little jealous if everyone tries to steal your kisses."

Emily smiled as she walked into the room and heard Lorelai murmuring to the baby. She stayed back for just a minute listening to her speak to her baby. Emily was thankful that over the years, she and Lorelai had made up and fought less often. She was thankful that she was there for the twins growing up since she wasn't there for Rory. Now she was thrilled that she had yet another grandchild to spoil and love. Emily led Richard into Lorelai's room.

"Hello Lorelai," Emily said as she walked into room.

Lorelai looked up and smiled, "Hey mom, hey dad," she greeted.

"Who is this?" Emily asked as she made her way over to Lorelai's bed.

Lorelai turned the baby to face Richard and Emily, "Mom, Dad, this is Matthew Lucas Danes, Matt for short."

"Matthew," Richard replied. "That's a good strong name."

"Yes it is," Emily agreed. "Oh my, would you look at that head of hair."

Lorelai smiled, "I know, he has so much hair. Would you like to hold him Mom?"

Emily grinned, "Of course I would." She stood closer to Lorelai's bed as she picked Matt up from her arms. She cuddled the baby closer to her, "Hello Matthew." Emily looked up at Lorelai, "He looks like you."

"Is that your way of saying my baby has a big head?" Lorelai asked raising her eyebrow.

"Never going to let me forget that, are you?" Emily asked.

"Well I was reminded about my big head all throughout my childhood," Lorelai replied.

"You grew into it," Emily pointed out. "His head is normal-sized. He does look like you did when you were a baby though."

Lorelai smiled, "That's why he's so adorable."

"Emily don't hog my grandson," Richard said.

"I'm not hogging him Richard, you'll have your turn to hold him in a minute," Emily replied as she gently rocked the baby in her arms.

Lorelai watched on as Emily finally handed Matthew over to Richard. She smiled softly as she remembered how much her relationship with her parents improved over the years. She and Emily got into less fights, they loved babysitting their grandchildren and volunteered babysitting often.

"Now he is definitely a Yale man," Richard said as he Matthew.

"Let's not force him future colleges on him until he is at least a day old," Lorelai joked.

Matthew started fussing in Richard's arms. He rocked him gently to try and get him back to sleep but had no luck.

Lorelai held out her arms, "Hate to cut this visit short but I think he's hungry."

Richard placed the baby in her open arms, "Well we will leave you two alone. We'll be back tomorrow." He surprised Lorelai when he placed a kiss on top of her head. She smiled.

"Say bye to your grandparents," Lorelai said grabbing Matt's hand and waving it at Emily and Richard as they left the room.

Once they were gone and the door to her room was shut, she adjusted her hospital to feed him. Like she did with the twins, she chose to go the breastfeeding route. She adjusted her gown again and guided him to her breast.

"Alright, let's see if you can get it this time," Lorelai said. She had already tried once but had no success. After a few minutes of moving him around she felt him finally latch on. She grinned down at him, "There you go."

Lorelai leaned back against the bed as he began feeding. As she was feeding a nurse came in to check in on her and the baby. She assured her that she was fine and that he was now eating. The nurse left promising she would be back later to check on them again. When he finished nursing, she laid him on her chest to get him to burp. After he burped, Lorelai noticed that he had fallen back asleep. She placed him back in his bassinet once again. She laid down on the bed and turned on her side as she watched him sleep. With one hand on the bassinet, she slowly began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Mom's still asleep so we need to be quiet," Luke whispered as he led Will and Izzy into the room. He had brought them to the room a few minutes earlier but seeing that Lorelai was asleep, he took them down to the hospital cafeteria to get them a snack so she could rest.

Lorelai stirred hearing their voices; she rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed. "Hey babies," she said quietly.

"We didn't mean to wake you," Luke said.

Lorelai waved her hand, "It's fine. I'm just happy to see my other two babies." Will and Izzy climbed onto the hospital bed with Lorelai.

"Guys get down," Luke said.

Lorelai sighed, "Luke they're fine. Just be careful please," she said to the twins. She placed one hand on the bassinet, "Alright guys it's time for you to meet your baby brother, this is Matthew."

Will and Izzy peered into the bassinet, "He's so little," Izzy said.

"Yes he is, so that means we have to be really careful with him," Lorelai instructed. "You are not to pick him up; he's not a baby doll."

"Okay," Izzy replied.

"You can hold him but only with one of us sitting next to you," Luke said.

"When we bring him home can I play trucks with him?" Will asked.

Lorelai laughed, "Oh no sweetie, he's too little for that. All he likes to do is sleep and eat."

"Sounds like his mom," Luke teased.

"Oh hush," Lorelai replied. "I drink coffee too. Which reminds me, I can have some coffee now, you should have brought me some form the diner."

"You can't have coffee when you're nursing," Luke replied.

"Not even a tiny, tiny cup?" Lorelai asked. "I know that's allowed, plus it's fine as long as I pump." She pouted, "Please bring me coffee. But I want your coffee not this hospital crap. And it is not to be decaf."

"Tomorrow," Luke promised.

Lorelai clapped her hands excitedly. She then looked at the twins, "So what do you think of your baby brother, should we keep him?"

"We can keep him," Will answered.

"Yeah we can keep him," Izzy said.

"I'm glad you two think so because it would be terrible if you didn't like him," Lorelai replied. "Did you have fun with Aunt Sookie after school?"

They both nodded. "We played with Davey, Martha, and Audrey," Izzy said.

"Aunt Sookie made chocolate chip cookies too," Will said.

Lorelai smiled, "Of course she did," she wrapped her arms around both of them.

"When do you bring him home?" Izzy asked.

"We are going to have to stay here for a few days," Lorelai said. "I think the doctor said maybe Monday or Tuesday he could go home."

"Why?" Will asked.

"That's just how it is with babies," Lorelai replied. "That's what we had to do with you when you were this little."

Lorelai looked over at Luke who was now sitting down in a chair holding Matthew. She noticed he had changed into his usual flannel. She smiled when she saw him bring Matthew up to his chest and cradle him there. She turned her focus back to the twins.

"So I don't know if you heard but tomorrow Rory and Daniel are going to take you guys trick-or-treating since Mommy has to stay up here with your brother," Lorelai explained.

"What about Dad?" Izzy asked.

"Well he might be up here helping me with the baby but he might go with you guys. Although I know that Rory and Daniel really want to take you guys trick-or-treating," Lorelai replied. "I have your costumes all ready."

"Can I hold him?" Izzy asked.

"You have to sit next to daddy," Lorelai answered.

Izzy climbed off the bed and climbed in the chair next to Luke. He instructed her on how to hold her arms. He placed Matt in his sister's arms, he was still holding him and cradling his head since Izzy was just a little kid herself. After a few minutes she got bored of holding him. Luke placed him back in his bassinet to sleep.

The twins began to get restless in the hospital room. It was getting close to their bedtime as well. Lorelai sat back on the bed as they both sat on opposite sides of her leaning on her shoulders. She smiled at them.

"I think they are ready to head home," Lorelai said looking up at Luke.

Luke sighed, "It is getting close to their bedtime."

Lorelai nodded, "So why don't you take them home and put them to bed? Then you go to bed, you look tired."

"I'll take them home but I'm going to come back up here with you," Luke replied.

"You don't have to," Lorelai said.

"You need your rest too, I'll be up here to help you with Matt," Luke stated.

"I think the twins would like you home at bed-time."

"Rory, Daniel, and April are all at home. I don't want to leave you alone."

"I know but I just don't want the twins to feel like we're ignoring them for the baby. I think it will help them out if one of their parents is at home and since I have to stay here, I vote you go home. The nurses will be here if I need anything. Plus if he gets hungry, I have to nurse him unless you developed that power recently," Lorelai replied.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"I'm sure you go home and rest, if I really need you I can call," Lorelai replied, "Hand me Matt please," she said as he started fussing in the bassinet.

Luke picked the baby out of the bassinet and handed him to Lorelai. She cradled him in her arms soothing him back to sleep as Luke told Will and Izzy that they were about to head home.

"Wait give mommy kisses before you leave," Lorelai said as the twins were getting off the bed, "Just watch out for your brother."

Izzy leaned up and kissed her mother on the cheek before kissing her baby brother on the cheek. Will repeated the same motions as his sister. Lorelai gave them both a kiss before Luke helped them off the bed.

"Your dad will bring you by tomorrow, so I'll see you then. Right now, you're going to go home with daddy," Lorelai said.

"Okay," Will replied.

"Call me if you need anything," Luke said as he leaned down and kissed Lorelai.

"I promise I will," Lorelai replied, "I'm sure I'll be fine though. You just take our other babies home."

"I'll be back early tomorrow," Luke said.

Lorelai smiled, "Alright, see you tomorrow."

* * *

"How was your night last night?" Luke asked the next morning when he stopped by the hospital. The twins were still at the house with Rory.

"Fine, he was great. He's in the nursery now, the nurses took him just a little while ago so I could rest a bit more," Lorelai replied.

"Do you want me to leave you alone to rest?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shook her head, "Nope. I want you here. In fact please sit with me," she said patting the spot on the bed next to her.

Lorelai scooted over so Luke could have room on the bed. As he sat down she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "You should know your son peed on me on last night when I went to change his diaper."

Luke chuckled, "My son? Not our son?"

"I'm putting the blame on you for that one. He's your son," Lorelai replied, "And don't laugh because I'm sure he'll get you too when he change his diaper."

Luke wrapped his arm around Lorelai. He looked down and noticed her eyes were closed, "Are you sure you don't want me to leave so you can rest?"

Lorelai placed her hand on his chest, "Please stay. I can rest with you here. I just want to lay like this for a minute."

Luke rubbed his hand up and down her arm, "Okay."

Lorelai yawed, "Are you going trick-or-treating with the kids tonight?"

"Do you want me to go or do you want me here?" Luke asked.

"Whatever you want to do hon," Lorelai replied. "Hey, where's my coffee?"

"I knew I was forgetting something," Luke said.

"You're just getting old babe and losing your memory," Lorelai teased.

"Doesn't that mean you're getting old too?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shook her head, "Nope. I've stopped aging actually. I'll stay this way forever. Just think when you're older and going gray, I'll still be young and beautiful. All the other senior citizens will be jealous of your young hot wife."

Luke chuckled, "You're insane."

"That makes you insane too," Lorelai replied.

After a few minutes, her breathing steadied indicating that she had fallen asleep. Luke continued to sit with her in bed afraid that if he moved too much he would wake her. Luke grabbed the remote and looked for something to watch while Lorelai slept.

Later that afternoon, Lorelai had just finished visiting with Sookie and Jackson, when Rory and Daniel walked into the room with the twins. She smiled when she noticed they were dressed in their Halloween costumes.

"Well look at you two, don't you look cute?" Lorelai said.

"We would have been up here sooner but these two were stopped by every single nurse in the hospital because they thought the twins were just adorable," Rory said.

"Well they are adorable," Lorelai replied. "Hey Rory, hey Daniel."

"Hey Lorelai," Daniel greeted.

"May I hold him?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nodded, "Sure, he just ate so be careful so he doesn't spit up on you."

"I will," Rory replied. She picked up Matt from her mother's arms and cradled him close. She walked back over to Daniel and introduced him to the baby for the first time.

Lorelai watched Rory and Daniel carefully as Rory held her little brother. They almost looked like their own little family. If anyone would have seen them just like that, they would have not thought twice about whether or not they were a family. Her eyes began to mist over as she thought about how Rory having her own family could very well be in the near future. Well not too near future but she felt as if Daniel was going to be the one to marry Rory. Something inside of her told her that they were perfect for one another. At one point she actually thought Jess and Rory would be together but they only formed a friendship.

Rory looked up and noticed her mom watching them, "Is everything okay?"

Lorelai smiled and wiped at her tears, "Yeah sweets, I'm fine, just stupid hormones still."

"Okay, just making sure. Hey where's Luke?" Rory asked.

"He left right before you got here. He went to check on the diner and bring me some food so I don't have to eat this hospital crap," Lorelai replied.

Rory nodded, "Okay."

Lorelai turned to look at the twins, "So you guys ready to go trick-or-treating with Rory and Daniel?"

"April's going too," Izzy replied.

"That should be fun then," Lorelai said.

"Yep," Will replied. "We're going to get lots of candy."

"Are you going to share with mommy?" Lorelai asked.

"I'll share," Will said.

Izzy chimed in, "We brought you something."

Lorelai's eyes widened, "Really what did you bring me?"

"Where is it?" Izzy asked looking at Rory.

"It's in my bag," Rory answered. She looked up at Daniel, "Will you get it out of my bag?"

Daniel nodded and opened up Rory's bag. He pulled out a folded-up scrap of material and handed it over to Will and Izzy to give it to Lorelai. Lorelai smiled when she realized what it was.

Lorelai looked up at Rory, "Where did you find this?"

"Your Super-Mom cape?" Rory asked. "You put it in the same place as their costumes so it wasn't hard to find."

"Oh yeah," Lorelai replied. "I just made it as a joke and because I was bored."

"Well it is Halloween so you can wear it now," Rory replied.

Lorelai unfolded the cape and laid it across her legs, "I think I'll use it as a blanket for now. Thanks for bringing it up here."

Rory smiled, "You're welcome. I figured that you would want it."

"Well you were right," Lorelai replied. She glanced over at the clock beside her bed, "You guys should probably get going before all the good candy is given away."

Rory kissed her little brother on his head and handed him back to Lorelai, "Yeah I guess we should. We have to go by the house and pick up April anyways."

"So I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow? They'll probably be tired after trick-or-treating," Lorelai said.

"We'll be by tomorrow," Rory replied. "When do you get to go home?"

"Monday," Lorelai replied.

"Oh we have to leave tomorrow but we'll come by before we leave," Rory said.

Lorelai smiled, "That's fine sweets, now go take my babies trick-or-treating."

"Will do," Rory replied.

As they were leaving, Luke was walking into the room. He chatted with them for just a minute since the twins were eager to go trick-or-treating. Lorelai smiled as Luke walked over to the bed.

"I smell coffee, where's the coffee?" Lorelai asked eagerly.

"Put our baby down and then you can get coffee," Luke said. "I'm not having his coffee-addicted mother spill coffee on his head."

"I feel offended that you would think I would spill coffee," Lorelai replied, "But I will put baby down." She leaned over in her bed and placed their baby in his bassinet. He began to stir if she laid him down so she placed his hand on his chest until he fell back asleep. Once he was asleep, she turned back to Luke, "Coffee now," she said reaching out for the coffee.

Luke held the coffee cup just out of her reach, "Kiss first."

"Jeez I haven't had to work this hard for coffee in a while, reminds of the beginning of our relationship," Lorelai replied. She grabbed Luke's face as he bent down and pulled him into a kiss. She smiled as they broke apart, "Coffee now."

"Fine you can have coffee now," Luke replied placing the coffee cup in her hands.

"Oh how I've missed you," Lorelai said to the coffee cup before lifting the cup to her lips and drinking.

"I brought you a burger and fries too," Luke said setting the bag of her food on the table in front of her.

Lorelai grinned, "Ooh marry me Luke, marry me and have my babies," she cooed. "Oh wait, you already did."

* * *

**Next chapter will bring Jess into the story so you can learn what he has been up too. Also just a small time jump in the story.**

**As always reviews are greatly appreciated! **


End file.
